


Apple and Arrow

by MaryMonster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Anal Sex, Angst, Background - Reylo, Background - Stormpilot - Freeform, Banter, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Breast Fucking, Caregiver, Consent, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Edging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Face-Sitting, Flirting, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, Masturbation, Meet-Cute, ONESIE, Phone Sex, Rimming, Sleep Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, dd/lg, guided masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMonster/pseuds/MaryMonster
Summary: Smutty, rare-pair romcom!!Hux is a hyper keen, Sherlockian Daddy who is in need of someone to care for. Rose is a hard-working, self-possessed adult who is curious about being a little. After a Reylo-facilitated meet cute, Hux and Rose discover they share an interest in a Daddy/little dynamic. Things start casual but as the intensity of their sexual relationship deepens so do their feelings for one another.





	1. Drew & Holmes

It was a cliché, but Rose felt like a supporting character in her best friend’s movie. It was Rey’s birthday and Kylo, Rey’s boyfriend, had rented out her favorite bar for a private party. Even though Rose and Rey had been close friends since they met the first day of college, Rose knew very few of the people now milling about with drinks in hand. She couldn’t spot anyone that she wanted to make small talk with, so she headed towards the bar.

Rose climbed up onto a stool and ordered her usual, a screwdriver. She fiddled with the napkin that rested under her glass and glanced at the wall clock. She loved Rey, but she felt the whole thing was a bit over the top for a 24th birthday. 

A man with bright red hair and a very smart suit appeared at Rose’s shoulder. “Is this seat taken?” His British accent was crisp and commanding. She shook her head and waited for the inevitable pick-up line as he settled down. The man, however, simply caught the bartender’s attention with an arched eyebrow and somehow ordered a whiskey on the rocks without a single utterance. He pulled his phone from his breast pocket and opened a crossword app.

Rose felt a pang of disappointment that he had no intention of chatting her up. She was always being overlooked by men, but she reminded herself that fortune favors the bold. Summoning her courage, she took a deep swig of her drink, and then leaned slightly towards the man sitting to her left.

“How do you know Rey?”

“I don’t,” he replied with his eyes still locked on his puzzle.

She felt herself blush. “Oh. I just assumed-”

“That all British people know each other?” The redhead looked up at her now with an impassive expression. She began to stammer but then he smirked, betraying his joke. She giggled amiably but something about him unsettled her. “Kylo and I used to be colleagues. I suppose he and I are friends now. Hence I was invited to the party.” He carefully tucked his phone back into his pocket and lifted his golden-brown tumbler to his lips.

“Rey and I met in college,” she offered. He gave her a half-interested glance in response and then eyed the glass she had just drained.

“Another?” he asked, and she nodded. Again, he performed his eyebrow trick, this time punctuating it with a curt nod towards her. The bartender reached for the vodka and orange juice.

“You must come here a lot,” she said.

“A Brit attends another Brit’s birthday party and they must know each other from the homeland. A man orders drinks without a word and his tipping practices must precede him. That’s two strikes, Nancy Drew. Don’t try to guess by a singular observation. It’s sloppy and it only makes you seem desperate to come off as clever.” 

Rose’s cheeks warmed at the sharpness of his assessment. She _was_ always trying to make a first impression of her intelligence. Embarrassed by being called out on it, her eyes instinctively darted towards the door. She could make a break for it and apologize to Rey later.

He followed her line of sight. “You’d have to walk directly past Rey; she’d definitely see you. The only other exit is the fire door at the far end. That door, however, has an alarm that will sound upon opening.”

“Why the hell did you check the back door for an alarm!?” Rose was suddenly worried she was speaking to a psychopath, there’s always something off about the hot ones. She nervously ignored him as they sat in silence for some time while she drained her second drink a bit too quickly for want of anything else to do with her hands.

Finally, the man cleared his throat and offered, “I don’t like parties. I only have to stay for an hour before I can leave without being impolite.”

“Who told you that, Emily Post?” Rose snorted. His pale cheeks bloomed to a brilliant shade of red. Oh shit, she was right. A grown man had consulted an antiquated etiquette manual to determine when he could leave a party. It was pathetic but also slightly endearing. “I would like another drink,” she said softly without meeting his eye. His shoulders relaxed a little while he wordlessly ordered her another.

They drank together now in a companionable quiet for a few minutes before he spoke again. “I like rules. They help me interact with some semblance of social grace.”

“You care what other people think?”

“Of course.”

“Yet you still belittled my attempts to make conversation…”

“That was rude. I apologize.” He raised his drink to her in a show of contrition. “I was right, though? You wanted me to notice that you’re smart.”

Rose nodded and ran a fingertip through the condensation from her drink that pooled on the bar. His recent embarrassment eased the sting of her own.

He cocked his head to look at her directly, “I already knew you were intelligent before I sat down.”

She rolled her eyes but deep down she was warming to this smarmy oddball. “Alright, I’ll bite. How did you know I was smart?”

“You would have to be above average to have such a unique and demanding job.”

She knew he was trying to reel her in, but she didn’t care. She wanted to see where he was going. “And how exactly did you discern my employment?”

“You have strong hands and very short nails so presumably you do manual work. Statistically less common for women which tells me that you’re tenacious. There are three stains on your jacket, all motor oil. Two have been cleaned, one is fresh. Your mechanical work is reoccurring. By the faint smell, it’s not standard car motor oil. The keychain that’s poking out of your pocket shows the tips of the US Airforce’s emblem. All of which leads me to suspect you’re an airplane mechanic. I might have wagered that you’re military but seeing as you mentioned college with Rey, _after_ I sat down, which I concede is cheating, I think a better assumption is that your father was in the Airforce and you followed a similar but decidedly civilian path. The keychain is his, presumably a sentimental token of a man who was loved but is no longer living.”

Rose looked him over with fresh eyes, she hadn’t expected all that. “Wow. You sure?”

“More certain than you were that I was a childhood friend of Rey based solely on my accent.”

She took a long sip of her drink and then said, “You’re completely wrong.”

“Really?” His face was stony, but she detected a faint twitch under his right eye. The man had a tell.

“I’m actually just a lesbian pilot with a fancy huffing habit.”

He spit out his drink and let loose a marvelous, uproarious laugh. He turned in his chair, so his body faced her and rested his left arm on the bar. “You’re a lovely wonder!” he said as he extended his hand to shake hers. “I’m Armitage Hux. Everyone calls me Hux.” His grip was firm but not overbearing.

“Rose Tico. And I was teasing. You’re mostly right. I do mechanical work on planes but that’s in my free time. For work, I design them.”

“Even more impressive.”

“My father, as well as my mother, are staunch pacifists. My sister was the one in the Airforce.” That was all she would give him on that topic. The pain of suddenly becoming an only child was not something she was willing to share with a near stranger. 

Hux gave her a sincere but sad smile as if he intuited how his assumption about a dead relative was connected to her previous concession.

“What do you do?” she asked to pivot the conversation.

“You don’t want to try to deduce my occupation?”

“I thought I already proved myself to be a poor Nancy Drew in comparison to your Sherlock Holmes?”

“You were only waylaid by your desire to make an impression too soon. As I’ve clearly just demonstrated, I, too, prefer to come off as smart. The trick is to bide your time a bit. You’ve had a little longer to assess me. And hopefully you’ve concluded that I’m already impressed by your wit; the stakes are lowered. A glowing impression has already been made.”

“Alright,” Rose began as she squinted her eyes slightly in concentration, “You said you’re a former colleague of Kylo and I know he worked on his mother’s senate campaign before joining some big advertising agency. You definitely didn’t meet him during his most recent reinvention as a starving artist.” Hux snorted at this and drained his whiskey. He surprised her by ordering them both hard ciders and a basket of fries. She normally hated when men ordered for her, but she’d actually always wanted to try the cider on tap here, so she allowed it. Another detail he’d somehow mysteriously discerned. 

She continued, “You don’t strike me as the Don Draper type. So-”

“Why?” he interrupted. “If you have a hunch then your mind registered evidence of it even if you’re not conscious of what it was.”

She peered at him a bit more closely while nibbling on a fry. “It’s your watch. It’s nice but noticeably old. Your suit looks expensive and it’s been tailored which means you have money, but your watch clashes with that narrative. It wouldn’t be acceptable for meeting with clients. Thus politics.”

She drummed her fingers on the rail that edged the bar. “If you had aspirations of running for office you’d be working the room instead of sitting here with me. And you’re counting down the minutes until you can leave, specifically a set time that you researched as acceptable. So, you’re not intuitive with social situations but you like research, rules, and data. Your work must be behind the scenes.”

A grin was tugging at the corner of his lips. He clearly enjoyed listening to her process. She spent so much of her workday dealing with men who were trying to take her down a peg, it was refreshing to be admired even if it was for something as silly as this.

“You might just have a very well-paying job,” she said, “but you have an ego which makes me think you have a decent job but you’re exceptional at it thus earning more than is normal for the field. Political analyst. That’s my final answer.”

“You put me to shame, Rose,” he said with a wicked smile. “I’m a policy analyst but that’s really just semantics in this context. Your logic was spot on.”

“Thank you,” she said, and she couldn’t help but beam. “How did you know I wanted a cider?”

“I didn’t. I wanted one and thought it would be rude if I didn’t get one for you too.”

Rose couldn’t help but laugh.

\--

She was solidly drunk now. She’d always been a lightweight and she was four drinks deep. She felt warm all over and she wondered if Hux felt warm too. Maybe if she wrapped her arms around him, she could test her hypothesis. They were turned sideways in their seats, facing each other. One of his feet rested on the bottom rung of her stool, his long leg slotting between her shorter ones.

“Tell me a secret,” she whispered. 

His cheeks were pinked from all the alcohol. She imagined her own were quite bright as well. “I have too many to choose from.”

“Please,” she whined. Her head was swimming and she was vaguely aware that Hux was again talking to the bartender with his eyes. He really did have beautiful eyes that ebbed and flowed from green to blue depending on the light. A glass of water appeared in front of her and she wrinkled her nose.

“If you drink the water, Rose, I will tell you a secret.” She downed it in three massive gulps and then licked her wet lips; the glass clinked loudly as she set it back on the bar. 

“Good girl,” he said as he stared intently at her mouth. She lightly touched his knee that brushed against the inside of her thigh.

“That’s _my_ secret,” she said.

“Hmm?” he intoned curiously as he pulled out his wallet to settle the tab.

“I like being a good girl. But sometimes I’m a brat.” She clapped a hand over her mouth and giggled. She couldn’t believe that she’d just said that out loud. Sure, she’d fantasized about playing that particular game, but it wasn’t exactly a confession to make to a man she’d only met that night.

Hux’s eyes looked impossibly dark as his gaze moved over her with renewed interest. He opened his mouth to speak and Rose considered shutting him up with a kiss when the room around them went quiet. A delighted shriek cut through the air.

Rose turned to see what was happening and her mouth fell open. Kylo and Rey were in the middle of the room and Kylo was bent down on one knee. A big, mushy speech was pouring out of his mouth and tears of joy were running down Rey’s cheeks. The glint of the emerald engagement ring was something out of a cheesy movie.

Rose forgot about the man sitting beside her as she watched the proposal unfold. She’d never been one to believe in a Disney-style happily ever after, but she was overjoyed for her friend all the same. 

Rey said yes of course and the whole room erupted into thunderous cheers and applause. Rose pushed her way through to hug her friend and coo over the beautiful ring. She kissed Rey on the cheek and then disappeared out the door. 

It wasn’t until she was enveloped in the calm of the cab that she remembered Hux. She should have left a shoe behind, she thought. He might not exactly have been Prince Charming, but she was certain he’d be able to find her again by examining just one of her scuffed-up sneakers.


	2. Butterscotch & Midnight

“It’s me!” Rose yelled as she knocked at Rey’s apartment. The door flung open and she gave Rey a quick hug and then made herself at home by dumping her bag and her bike helmet in the hall closet. “I’m so sorry I’m late! Work was a nightmare. A big metaphorical explosion and a small literal one.”

Rey shot her a worried glance as she led the way into the dining room. “Shit! Are you ok?”

“Yeah, it’s just that ever since I got the promotion, I’ve been really stressed. I feel like I’ve got to work twice as hard to prove I earned it.” Rose pinched the bridge of her nose. Just talking about her stress made her head spin. “The point is, I am sorry I’m late.”

“Don’t worry,” Rey said as she handed Rose a pile of neatly pressed napkins, “Kylo won’t even be home for another ten minutes.” Rey followed behind Rose, laying out the cutlery. “It’s just a dinner party. The food’s all ready. I only need you to help me finish setting the table and then you can change.”

Rose glanced down at her dress pants and blazer. She’d had two presentations today and thought she looked sharp. She looked up at Rey who was wearing a nude bandage dress and heels. Damnit.

“Kylo can put the glasses on the table when he gets here,” Rey said as she read Rose’s mind and pushed her towards her bedroom.

“There’s no way in hell I can fit into anything you own,” grumbled Rose but she sat down on the edge of the bed all the same.

Rey rummaged around her closet before yanking free a midnight blue wrap dress. “I was going to try to return this because it went all droopy in the chest after I washed it. Your boobs should fill it out nicely, though.”

Rose rolled her eyes but started to strip off her clothes. “Who’s all coming tonight?” she asked as nonchalantly as possible.

“Everyone who will be in the wedding party. Plus, I told Finn to bring Poe. We thought it would be nice for you all to get to know each other before the big day,” Rey said. Rose detected a hint of amusement in her friend’s voice. 

She shrugged the dress over her shoulders. The skirt, which must have hit Rey at the knee, was a flattering midi length on Rose. “Should I bother pressing you for a specific list or will you just give up the goods?”

Rey laughed and helped adjust the belt that held the dress closed. “Hux said he was coming. Apparently, he, too, was inquisitive about the guest list when Kylo invited him.”

“He doesn’t like big parties.”

“But he does seem to like you.”

“It was one night of small talk.”

“He didn’t speak to anyone else at that party besides Kylo.” Rey grabbed an elastic and some bobby pins off her dresser. “Hair up I think. It’ll draw more focus to your chest.” Rose playfully swatted her friend but nonetheless allowed her to twist her hair into a bun.

At the last minute, Rose lost her nerve and insisted on swapping her place card with Poe’s, so she could be sandwiched between Rey and Finn instead of being seated directly next to Hux. Everyone sort of arrived en masse letting her avoid speaking to Hux one on one. She didn’t know why she was being so edgy; something about him just made her feel like she was back in middle school with a crush on a teacher. 

Dinner was served, and the loping pace of the group conversation helped her get over her nerves. Kylo’s friend Phasma, a stunning, statuesque blonde, was telling the story of how she and Kylo met in a taekwondo class several years back. 

“He made puppy dog eyes at me for a month before he finally got up the nerve to make a move,” said Phasma. “The line he apparently had been crafting for weeks? ‘We should go out sometime. We’re both tall so we already have one thing in common’.”

“Bloody hell!” Rey exclaimed as she stared at her fiancé in horror. “That is a terrible pass!” 

Kylo laughed and threw up his hands, “You left out the best part of that story, Phas! Her response to my debonair come-on was, “The only thing we have in common is a taste for pussy.”

Rose choked on her wine and Rey wiped tears of laughter from her eyes.

“Don’t worry, Kylo, we’ve all been there,” said Finn. Rose’s stomach sank to her knees. She knew what was coming and she could already feel her cheeks burning. “Rose was my first and last girlfriend.”

She tried to keep her face as neutral as possible. She loved Finn like a brother, but she hated that he liked to tell the story of their ill-fated love affair. The whole thing made her feel foolish.

Poe laid his hand on the back of Finn’s neck and whispered something in his ear, but Finn just couldn’t seem to help himself as he began, “Rose and I met freshman year through Rey. I was deep in the closet and when Rose made the first move I decided to give women a try.”

“Well, I guess if you’re friends for long enough there’s bound to be some awkward overlap,” Phasma offered not unkindly.

“We were each other’s first,” Finn pushed on. He was noticeably tipsy, and Rose felt like she could just die. “Little did she know, I had to think about the Old Spice guy just to get it up.”

“Speaking of getting it up,” Hux interjected sharply; everyone’s eyes snapped to him. “I have a story to tell on myself and one of our hosts. Seeing as we are, for some reason, discussing how we all overlap, I should confess that Kylo and I have hooked up.”

Kylo’s eyes went wide as he stammered, “What?!”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t remember the best night of your life,” Hux drawled as he took a lazy sip of his sparkling water. All the energy in the room was being drawn to him. He hazarded a quick glance towards Rose and she silently mouthed, ‘Thank you’.

“We were both seventeen and it was the eve of Kylo’s mother’s first election to the Senate. We’d been awake for almost three days, all overeager and competitive. We finally decided we could allow ourselves thirty minutes of sleep before rejoining the official campaign staff to watch the results come in.”

“Oh fuck!” Kylo was now chuckling. “I had blocked this out.”

“There was only one room left at the shitty motel next to campaign headquarters and, as it so happened, only one bed,” Hux continued. “We both collapsed and fell asleep within minutes. Kylo, ever the horny puppy dog, woke me up some time later by humping my leg.” Rose and Rey shrieked in delight and Poe nearly spit out his beer.

Phasma tamped down a chuckle and then asked, “But you didn’t actually fuck?”

Hux paused dramatically and then winked at Kylo. “Well, someone came.”

“I was still asleep!” roared Kylo but his eyes were shining with laughter. 

Phasma turned to Hux, “Is that why you call him ‘the sleepy humper’ when you’re pissed at him?”

“Quite right, Phas,” Hux said, “And with that dreadful story out of the way, Rey, would you do us the pleasure of telling us about how you and Kylo met?”

Rey beamed at Hux, and then began telling her story. Rose kept stealing glances at the redhead. He might not like social gatherings, but he could really read a room.

\--

Somehow, no doubt due to Rey’s meddling, Rose ended up on dish duty with Hux. They stood alone in the kitchen, side by side, as she washed, and he dried. 

“I owe you a secret,” said Hux. Rose fidgeted. She had tried to forget about her inappropriate confession the night they’d met. Hux took a now-clean serving bowl from her and began to wipe it down with a dish towel. His hands had a subtle shake to them. “I very much want to feel needed,” he said.

She gave him a soft smile. “Everyone likes to feel needed.”

“I believe that I crave it more than most. I was not, as one might say, a wanted child. And for that reason, in my father’s eyes, everything I did was wrong. Wrong continent, wrong politics, wrong mother,” his voice trailed off. Rose lowered a few more plates into the water and waited patiently for him to continue. “I don’t have any remaining sentiment for my would-be caregivers. I do, however, desperately want to succeed at that role in my own right. If I’m not mistaken, I believe we may be at two ends of the same kink.”

She nodded. Her heart was racing. She hadn’t really intended for him to take her seriously when she had made her confession in the bar. His interest in her, and in caring for her, seemed too good to be true. She had no idea what to do or say next.

Hux nervously cleared his throat. “Neither Emily Post nor Dear Abby had any advice for proposing such a dynamic. As such, I thought maybe I’d start with – can I get your number?” 

Rose relaxed and laughed. “Of course!” She rinsed the suds from her hands and took the drying towel from him. Slipping her hand into the pocket of his blazer that had a faint crease, she retrieved his phone. He unlocked it and she entered her number before drop calling her own phone.

Finn came stumbling into the kitchen just as Rose returned the phone to Hux’s pocket. “You’d think Kylo had something against average-height people based on you and Phasma!” Finn said, slapping Hux on the back. 

“I could say something similar about Rey, I suppose,” Hux replied coolly. 

Rose glanced back and forth between the two men, they both were radiating testosterone. Finn had always been protective of her, and Hux seemed to be willing to give him a run for his money. She desperately tried to think of something to say to diminish the tension that was building when Hux spoke.

“Rollerblading? A bit of a throwback sport, no?” 

Rose chuckled silently as Finn sputtered, “How the fuck did you know I rollerblade?”

“Only sport I can think of that would give you elbow-pad tan lines,” Hux said. Finn peered intently at the faint color change over his arms. “Also, your thighs are impressive,” Hux added.

Finn just shook his head and staggered back into the living room muttering something about ginger wizards. Just as Rose was about to try to restart her conversation with Hux, Rey appeared with a few empty bottles of wine.

“What the fuck did you two say to Finn? His brain is broken,” Rey said as she dumped the bottles into the recycling. “Well, anyway, the rain’s picked up. Kylo said he can give you a ride home, Rose. We doubt Poe’s corvette can fit your wheels.”

“Thanks,” said Rose, “I just need to grab my stuff.”

“Your wheels?” Hux arched an eyebrow.

“My bicycle. I don’t have a car.”

“How environmentally friendly of you,” he quipped.

“I have to make reparations for all those private jets I put in the sky,” she countered with a shrug.

Hux looked at Rey and then back to Rose. “If it suits you, I suspect my vehicle could accommodate your bike.”

Rose bit her cheeks to keep from smiling like a total goof. “That would be great! Thanks!”

\--

They spent the short drive to Rose’s apartment chatting about their favorite board games. Hux was a die-hard fan of Scrabble while Rose couldn’t decide whether Risk or Catan was her top pick. When they parked and Hux popped the trunk, she wasn’t ready to say goodnight. She fidgeted while she waited under the building’s awning as he bent against the rain and lifted her golden yellow bike out of the back of his car. 

“This is really your chief mode of transportation?” he asked as he walked her well-used bike into the entryway of her building.

“She’s my main squeeze!” Being alone with Hux had her both giddy and nervous.

“She?”

“Butterscotch.”

Hux carefully leaned her bike against the wall next to the elevator and then carded his hand through his rain dampened hair. He smiled at her and then pressed his thumb against her chin, tilting her face upwards. “She is quite sweet,” he whispered as he slowly leaned in. Rose dropped her mouth open and bit the pad of his thumb; she giggled as he started slightly. “And you’re quite naughty,” he growled before his lips captured hers.

He tasted faintly like lime and his lips were soft. She wrapped her arms around his neck and arched into him. She wondered if he could feel the pounding of her heart. She nipped his mouth and then licked where her teeth had tugged at his plump lip. Hux pulled away and cupped her face, “All sugar and spice,” he said.

“Uh huh,” she moaned as she stretched up to kiss him again. Hux moved so that his knee notched a little below the apex of her legs. Instinctively, she began grinding against his thigh. Hux’s grip on the back of her neck tightened and she swallowed the deep hum of his pleasure. 

The friction wasn’t sufficient to get her anywhere fast, but it was enough to make her wet. Suddenly, Hux pulled away and peered dramatically at his watch. “Midnight,” he pronounced, “Bedtime, I would think.”

Rose narrowed her eyes at him and he chuckled. He laid a soft kiss on her forehead and then leaned in to whisper against her ear. “Goodnight, Rose."


	3. Invitations & Expectations

Rose had one eye on the clock as she saved her final draft of her latest proposal. She and Hux had plans to meet that night for dinner and she was already counting down the minutes. For the past week and a half, since exchanging numbers, they had gone out for lunch twice. Even though neither of them had voiced a specific agenda for the evening, it had the distinct feeling of being more of a real date. 

Her phone lit up with a lengthy message from Hux. He had an annoying habit of being overly verbose in a medium that was designed for brevity.

_My sincerest apologies, Rose, I won’t be able to make it tonight. Would it be alright if I stopped by your office today whenever is convenient for you? I’d like to speak in person._

_:( about dinner. I’m open 3-3:45 if that works_

_That will do just fine. I will see you then._

B.B., the receptionist, popped his head into Rose’s office at 3:00 sharp. “A Mr. Hux is here to see you. Said you were expecting him.”

“Thanks, send him in.”

Hux rounded the corner with a warm smile and glanced around her office. She wished she had cleaned up all the papers that were piled on every surface. He, however, seemed more interested in the aeronautical art she had chosen to decorate her walls with. He peered closely at a painting that had a zeppelin floating effortlessly over a few on-lookers. 

“Henri Rousseau?” he asked.

She nodded, and silently admonished herself for being surprised. Of course, he would be knowledgeable about art. 

“I hadn’t seen this one before.” He turned back towards her, “This is a lovely space you have.” 

“Thanks.” She didn’t know what to do next. It didn’t feel right to have him sit in the client chair opposite her desk, but she didn’t think they should continue standing awkwardly. 

The door to her office flew all the way open and bounced roughly against the wall. Her least favorite co-worker, Darren, burst in. “I’m going to need you to redraft this, RoRo, I’m not feeling it.” Rose clenched her fists, she could have punched him if he were a few feet closer. Hux, however, didn’t move his eyes from her face nor did he give any acknowledgement of the interruption.

Darren scanned over Hux, clearly calculating the cost of his suit. “Hi, I’m Darren Calrissian, as in Calrissian Flight Plans. VP of Sales. If you’re in the market for a private jet, I’d be happy to set up a meeting with one of our more senior designers.” Darren extended his hand, but Hux continued to pointedly ignore him. 

“As I was saying, Ms. Tico, Sen. Organa will be calling you directly to discuss her expectations.”

Rose concentrated on keeping her face as stoic as possible, “Of course, Mr. Hux.”

Darren’s mouth fell open ever so slightly. Hux turned towards him slowly and drawled, “Derek, did you need something?”

“No,” Darren sputtered and darted out. 

She couldn’t help but let out an exasperated giggle. “Thanks. I’ve never seen him put in his place before.”

“RoRo?” Hux looked perplexed.

She shrugged, “I’ve been called worse. Darren’s uncle owns the company. He’s a nepotism hire and is keenly aware that he can’t get fired for being an ass.”

Hux sank down into the client chair and held his arms out invitingly. Her heart skipped a beat. She moved to the other side of the desk, locking her door along the way, and settled sideways onto his lap. She was, for the first time, grateful her office didn’t have any interior windows. One of his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her tight. She melted against him. The stress of her morning evaporating with each deep breath she drew. 

“Is the senator really thinking about getting a private plane?”

“Is that the question you want to ask?”

Rose sucked on her bottom lip. “No. Is she going to run for president?’

“She’s considering it. But I really shouldn’t say any more than that.”

“Wow,” she muttered more to herself than to him. She didn’t follow politics beyond what was necessary to be an informed voter. Sen. Organa, however, had been something of a personal hero long before her best friend started dating her son.

“All of which is tangentially related to why I’m here now instead of impatiently waiting to enjoy dinner with you this evening. I’m going to be on the road for the next two weeks for work. I hadn’t planned to be gone but Sen. Organa ended up making some last-minute staffing changes.”

Rose batted down her disappointment as well as a bubbling insecurity. “That’s ok. I understand.”

“Before I leave, I wanted to inquire about your feelings on negotiating something more in depth.”

She found herself playing with the button on the cuff of his sleeve. She had been anticipating something like this and was feeling a bit shy about the whole thing. She always had the STD talk with her partners and would maybe throw in a few likes and dislikes. As far as _negotiating_ , she’d never done anything quite so blunt.

“What did you have in mind?” She closed her eyes and willed herself not to blush. 

“I prefer having clear expectations and boundaries. The more information the better for us both, I think. I wanted to propose a shared document to clarify our specific preferences, hard limits, etc.”

“You’re such a nerd,” she giggled. It was a relief that she would have some time and privacy to figure out how to articulate what she wanted. “Ok, I’m in. Send me the link.”

He crooked a finger under her chin and lifted her mouth to his. The kiss was soft and chaste, but it made her needy nonetheless. 

“Sit on the floor?” he half-asked and half-told. Reluctantly, she slid from his lap onto the soft rug that was laid out in front of her desk. She kneeled in front of him, but he shook his head and twirled his finger, “Other way, pet, and on your bottom.”

She did so, and he gently pulled the elastic from around her ponytail, letting her inky black hair fall over her shoulders. His fingers moved through her locks and drew circles against her scalp. Her brain fuzzed into nothingness. She was on the verge of falling asleep, her cheek pressed lightly against the side of his knee when his movements became more purposeful. When he’d finished and wrapped the band over the end, she gently patted against her head and detected a very tidy French braid.

“How did you learn to do that?” she asked completely dumbfounded. 

“It’s a state secret.” He stood and then offered her a hand and helped her up.

“Please,” she begged, giving him her biggest doe eyes.

“I know what you’re doing,” he accused playfully. Rose tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth and continued to work him over with her sweetest expression.

Hux chuckled and then relented. “Once, right before an important speech, Sen. Organa had a massive bobby pin failure. None of her senior staffers wanted to be blamed if they made it worse while attempting to fix it. An unflattering photo can dominate a news cycle and would have had the potential to eclipse her new policy proposal. I was green and quite frankly had nothing to lose. So, I pulled up an online tutorial and had at it.”

“You went for a French braid on a first try?” she asked with surprise.

“No. I actually chose something that can only be described as a poor man’s French twist. It wasn’t pretty, but it was passable and the headline the next day was about her work and not her looks. After that I practiced a few different styles, so I would be prepared if it ever happened again.”

“You never cease to amaze,” Rose said, as she gently grabbed at the front of his button-down and pulled him close. 

Laying a hand on the nape of her neck, Hux tipped her back slightly and kissed her. The innocence was gone now as he sucked her lower lip and held her body against his. She moaned into his mouth and he directed her backwards, guiding her with his hips. His hands cupped her bottom and he boosted her up onto her desk. Her heart was racing. She had never considered having sex in her office, but right now, with his tongue teasing hers and his grip on her hips tightening as if he was trying to control himself, she wrapped her legs around his waist as an invitation.

A sharp knock halved the moment and Rose nearly pushed Hux over in her haste to put her feet back on the ground.

“Rose, you better hurry up or you’re going to be late,” B.B. called from the other side of the door. 

“Thanks! I’ll be there in a sec,” she yelled. Hux carefully resettled her collar as she smoothed her skirt. In a hushed voice to Hux, she said, “I’m really sorry. I can’t skip this meeting.”

“Don’t apologize. I’m the one that messed up our plans,” he leaned in and kissed her once more before adding, “Check your email later and I’ll see you in a fortnight.”

She grabbed the design binders she needed. “I can’t believe you actually say things like ‘fortnight’. You belong in a British murder mystery.”

Hux smiled and shrugged and held the door for her.

\--

Rose settled onto her bed with a large glass of chocolate milk in her hand and her laptop balanced on her knees. She opened her email and there it was- _An Invitation to Edit_. She clicked the link and couldn’t help but laugh. It was a spreadsheet. It shouldn’t have surprised her, but it tickled her nonetheless. 

She began scanning the document and excitement quickly bubbled up in her belly. Hux was, for lack of a better word, thorough. He’d compiled an extensive list of sexual acts and rated his interest in them. There was also a column for notes, many of which were filled out. He’d even hyperlinked a recent STD report from his doctor. 

Scrolling back up to the top, she began reading more closely. One of the first topics caught her eye, _Preferred title – Daddy – I understand that this might make you feel uncomfortable, in which case, I will defer to a sobriquet of your choosing._ Rose took a big drink of her milk and licked her lips. She’d never called anyone ‘daddy’ (not even her own father). It felt transgressive and wrong and, also, very arousing. 

She moved her cursor a cell over. He’d shaded her columns with a pale pink color which she promptly changed to a cheery orange. She typed – _I would prefer that you choose a title for me. I’m good with the usual diminutives other than princess._

Rose spent the next two hours poring over the spreadsheet and adding her thoughts when necessary. Her favorite topics all fell within punishments, but she added quite a bit of information into the rewards column as well. Hux was such a dexterous writer; she found herself imagining how every detail would play out in real life. After a particularly heated description of his views on spanking, Rose couldn’t help but slip her hand beneath her waistband and between her thighs.

She had masturbated to her share of unusual things, (a photo of a young John McCain, Disney’s Robin Hood, non-con Wincest fic, etc.) but she’d never thought she’d ever rub one out to a spreadsheet. Yet here she was, sliding her fingers against her soaked cunt, as she skimmed over a list of things that Hux wanted to do to her. “Oh, Daddy,” she breathed as her pace increased. With her free hand she pulled up her top and pinched her nipples. 

Her mind briefly flitted back to something Hux had written about appreciating photos with updates regarding her day. Rose flailed a hand out to her nightstand and grabbed her phone. She held it high above her body and snapped a quick picture angled downward before dropping the phone onto the mattress and pawing at her breasts once more. 

Rose let out a high-pitched squeak as she came. She caught her breath and then rolled onto her side, wiping her fingers on her shirt before picking up her phone. She checked the pic and grinned. She wasn’t normally a fan of nudes but even she had to admit this was hot. Ultimately, she decided that it was way too explicit for a first pic. She carefully cropped the edges, so the left side showed just a hint of the bottom of her breasts and the right side ended where her wrist disappeared into her bottoms. Her laptop was visible to the side of her hip.

Rose scrawled _‘just reading what you wrote’_ across the photo before sending it. No more than five seconds later her phone buzzed.

_fuck_

At least that’s one way to get him to shorten his texts, she thought happily as she rolled off the bed to go get cleaned up.


	4. Rules & Fiction

Rose was tired. She’d had to stay late at work every night that week. All she wanted to do was brush her teeth, crawl into bed, and listen to the latest episode of _My Favorite Murder_. She shuffled into the lobby of her apartment building and opened her mail box. Underneath a promotion for an all-you-can-eat Ethiopian buffet was a small, shiny key. Her heart skipped a beat. The key meant she had a package. She hadn’t ordered anything lately, but she had, per Hux’s request, created an online wish list. 

She opened the lock box and pulled out a padded envelope with her name on it. She shook it and scurried off to the elevator, anxious to look inside.

Once in her apartment, she toed off her shoes and headed to the kitchen where she grabbed a knife to neatly slice open the envelope. Inside she found a typed note: _Dear Rose, I am counting the minutes. Sincerely, H._

Rose laid the note and gift receipt aside and tipped out the innards. There were two pairs of panties that she had picked out (a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles pair and a pair with orange tabby cats all over) and two t-shirts (a cropped Lady and the Tramp one and a neon-colored Beetlejuice one). The last item was something that she hadn’t put on her list- an orange, silk eye mask.

Rose threw her new clothing in the laundry and then started on dinner. By the time she had eaten, finished her end of week chores, and gotten ready for bed, she was exhausted. Over the past week it had become a habit to text Hux as soon as she had crawled under the covers. On the occasions that she didn’t manage to text him before midnight, he would send her a bedtime reminder. She enjoyed the intimacy of communicating with him at the end of each day.

It was only eleven when she put on her new cat undies and Beetlejuice shirt and dropped onto her bed. She snapped a photo of herself smiling sleepily with her new outfit visible and then wrote _‘thank you!!’_ over it and sent it to Hux. 

_You’re welcome. You look very sweet. A little early for bed, no?_

_Long week. How are you?_

_I’m fine. I’m also in bed, watching the news._

_Can we talk about rules?_

_Of course. What were you thinking?_

Rose opened her notes app and took a screenshot. She’d had a little trouble coming up with rules, so she decided to stick to some basic ones for the time being. She sent the list to Hux.

_1\. Bedtime is midnight. Must ask permission to stay up later._  
_2\. Say good morning and goodnight._  
_3\. Send at least 2 updates a day._  
_4\. Ask permission for sweets._  
_5\. Finish chores before screen time._

Hux’s reply was prompt. _That looks great! May I make a few suggestions?_  


_Sure :)_

Rose waited impatiently as the bubbly ellipses indicated that he was typing. Finally, his text came through.

_Edit for #2: Send at least 2 updates a day, plus a picture of outfit._  
_6\. Always be honest._  
_7\. No swearing._

Rose read over his suggestions and smiled; it was all so reasonable.

_That’s it? You don’t want to control every aspect of my life. ;-P_

_No. Good god. That sounds exhausting._

With a deep breath, she decided to send him one last idea she had had but thought was too embarrassing to actually write down.  
_I thought of one more… 8. No touching myself without permission._

She waited. There were no ellipses for a solid minute. She nibbled on one of her fingernails as she considered if she could get away with sending a _’JK’_. Finally, a new message lit up her screen.

_Sorry. I fainted. Had to pick myself up off the floor._

_HA. HA._

_In all honesty, I think I would enjoy that rule very much._

She smiled at her phone, something that she had been doing a lot of lately. 

\--

Rose paced around her apartment. Hux would be arriving any second now and she was a bit anxious. He had gotten back from his trip the day before and took the end of Saturday to recover. Rose was wearing her Beetlejuice t-shirt and a pair of black joggers. She had warned him she wouldn’t let him into her apartment if he was wearing anything that wasn’t comfy, lay-around-the-house clothes; it being his only complete day off after being on for two weeks and all.

A sharp knock pulled her from her thoughts. She counted to five and then opened the door. Hux was standing there was a bag of Thai food in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other. 

“Hi there,” he said with a sly smile. Rose took a step back to let him inside, but he followed her, trying to maintain their proximity. 

She laid a hand on his chest. The grey cashmere sweater he was wearing felt as much like a cloud as it looked. “This is your idea of lazy Sunday clothes?” 

“I’ve got jeans on!” he pouted. He was staring at her lips intently. She wanted to kiss him, to stand on tiptoe and wrap her arms around his neck, to feel her body pressed against his. They’d been flirting so much over the past two weeks and they’d already kissed before; it shouldn’t be a big deal. But now, with him in her apartment and his arms weighed down, preventing him from making the first move, she felt shy.

“Let me help you with that,” she said as she grabbed the champagne and led the way to the kitchen.

“I know beer would have made more sense with the spicy noodles, but I felt like celebrating a little.”

“It’s perfect,” she said as she got out glasses and plates. 

“Rose, can I kiss you?”

She turned around slowly and nodded. His fingers tangled in her hair and tilted her head back. She closed her eyes and let the sensation of his lips against her lips consume her. The hand in her hair slowly slid down and over her neck stroking along her collarbone and sending chills down her spine.

“Is that better?” he asked pulling away.

“Uh-huh”

“Good. The nerves were killing me too.” He winked and then turned back to plating their food.

After dinner they curled up on the couch, snuggling, making out, and talking about things they hadn’t yet mentioned over text. It was so easy and domestic it scared her a little.

“It’s getting a bit late and we both have work in the morning,” Hux said. It was quarter past 11. “Would it be alright if I helped you get ready for bed?”

Rose smiled brightly and grabbed his hand, leading him to her bedroom. She showed him the drawer where she kept her pajamas and together they picked out a pair of boy shorts and a well-worn Lisa Frank tank top. 

“If you’re not ready…,” he murmured as he fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. 

Rose raised her arms in response and cheerfully shouted, “Up!” Hux peeled the shirt off her body and she unceremoniously removed her bralette. He helped her into her tank top, and then sat on the edge of the bed and watched as she replaced her joggers and underwear with the shorts.

With previous partners, Rose had always been a bit shy the first time she undressed. She was content with her body but there was always a persistent worry that a new guy might somehow let slip that he was less than impressed. With Hux, however, she had none of that anxiety. They had already crossed those emotional waters by opening themselves up to an exchange of power. It was his responsibility to take care of her, to appreciate her exactly as she was. 

“Will you read me a story, Daddy?” she asked. Hux’s right eye twitched at the sound of the word ‘daddy’ and he took a deep breath.

“Of course, baby. You pick something out.” Rose scampered over to her bookcase and crouched down to scan the YA fiction she kept on the bottom shelf. She grabbed _A Wrinkle in Time_ and hurried to the bed. They both laid down and Rose tucked herself against his side before situating a throw blanket over them both.

The bedside lamp was on when she woke up from a very pleasant dream. Hux was snoring softly, still propped against the headboard; the book tented open on his chest. They both must have drifted off somewhere in the first chapter. 

Rose nudged Hux until she felt him lift out of his sleep. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“Mm-hmm?”

“I think I had an accident.” She was unsure of exactly where she was going to go with this or how he’d react, but the words were tumbling out of her mouth.

Hux was waking up in earnest now. “What kind of accident?”

“It’s all wet between my legs. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

Hux laid a hand on her thigh and waited a beat before he moved his fingers over the crotch of her boy shorts. Rose sighed at the lightness of his touch.

“That’s not pee, little one.”

“Then why is it wet?” She felt silly asking him a question that she very much knew the answer to but somehow, despite the silliness, it felt really good.

“Sometimes, when your body wants to be touched, you get wet between your legs.”

“Why?” she asked, her voice pitched slightly higher. His hand remained motionless against the soaked fabric. She was desperate for him to rub against her.

“So that you’re comfortable when someone touches you there.”

Her body was buzzing with ache. She needed him so badly. “Will you show me?”

“No, I want you explore by yourself first.”

Rose blushed. She’d fingered herself in front of other partners to middling success and she’d gotten off alone like that countless times. The thought of pretending to play with herself for the first time, however, while Hux watched, made her suddenly timid. 

She wrapped a hand in the side of Hux’s sweater. “I’m nervous,” she whispered, unsure if she was speaking for big or little Rose. 

“That’s alright. If you don’t want to-”

“I do! I’m just nervous and I’m not sure what to do.”

Hux lightly drew a finger across her waist band. “Pull these down,” he said. Rose did as she was instructed. The intense awkwardness she felt eased at the sound of his instructions. He laid his hand on her again, but this time he kept just to her inner thigh. “I want you to touch your private parts. Whatever feels good; there’s no wrong way.”

She dragged her fingers over the short-cropped hair that covered her outer folds. Her body felt warm, soft, and so incredibly inviting. The tips of her inner labia peaked out and bumped against her fingertips. Even when she was alone, she never went this slow, never explored herself this thoroughly.

Tentatively, she eased her finger against her clit. A jolt of pleasure made her legs squeeze together, trapping Hux’s hand for a moment. His breath tickled against her neck as he whispered, “Lick your fingers, baby, it will help.”

She brought her hand to her mouth and dipped the pads of her fingers between her lips. She scooched closer to him and lifted her head up, so he could slide his arm underneath her neck. She lowered her wet fingers back to her cunt and nudged them between her folds. She could feel her pulse in her clit as two of her fingers bracketed her bundle of nerves. She alternated lifting and pressing her fingers on either side of her clit, reveling in the oscillating sensation. 

She focused on the slow build before she drew her fingers toward her entrance. With just the tip of her middle finger, she swirled around her opening before pushing slightly inside, stroking at the slick flesh. Her cunt was feverishly leaking her arousal, the tops of her thighs quickly becoming coated. She alternated between nudging her finger inside and rubbing over her clit, until finally she couldn’t take it. Hux leaned his forehead against her temple, the gentle rise and fall of his chest pressed into her arm.

“I want you to come for me, baby,” he whispered.

“Oh, Daddy!” she yelped, as her orgasm made her squirm. Her legs clamped together forcing his hand against hers and he rocked her fingers over her still pulsating cunt, making her whimper. 

She cuddled against his side until the last of the aftershocks had dissipated. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” he said as he took her hand, leading her to the bathroom. He used a warm, wet wash cloth to clean her before retrieving another pair of shorts. He knelt on the floor this time and held them out for her to step into. He pulled them up and then leaned in, laying a soft kiss on the skin just above the waistband.

Rose shuffled back to her bed where she let him tuck her in. He kissed her forehead and said, “I have to get home. Sweet dreams, baby.” She wanted to pout and beg him to stay but she knew he was right. They both had work in the morning and he didn’t have pajamas or clean clothes at her apartment. 

“Good night, Daddy,” she mumbled as she fell into sleep.


	5. Ice Cream & Water

Rose rustled through her closet until she found an old pair of overall cutoffs she hadn’t worn in years to go with the Lady and the Tramp crop top from Hux. She looked over the little girl underwear collection she was amassing (thank you, wish list) and chose a pair that said Tuesday. It was Saturday. She smirked just thinking about how Hux would cringe. 

She had begged him to take her out for ice cream. Her body was bouncing with energy that she just couldn’t seem to dispel. Her thoughts had become singularly focused on getting Hux to pay her attention. She normally wasn’t very needy in relationships but there was something about Hux that made her want him to divert all his energy to her.

She dressed, (forgoing a bra since the bib of the overalls would cover her nipples) and tied her hair into two low pigtails. She checked herself out in the mirror. Her overalls were a bit baggy and a tall person standing close to her would be able to see her panties if he looked straight down. Her phone pinged with an _‘On my way’_ text and she slipped her apartment key off the ring it shared with the ones for her mailbox, office, and bike lock. Looping the lone key into the lace of her high-top sneaker, she tied it tight and headed downstairs to wait. 

The ice cream parlor Hux had chosen was a 50’s throwback style diner with red vinyl booths and a jukebox. Fats Noel’s _‘Ride, Daddy, Ride’_ was playing when they walked in and she couldn’t help but snicker. After inspecting the lengthy menu, Rose ordered a massive flurry mixed with Reese’s Pieces, Nerds, and gummi bears with rainbow sprinkles on top. Hux chose a respectable turtle sundae. 

She took two bites of her ice cream and wrinkled her nose. “Ick. It’s too sweet.”

Hux’s lips curled in an amused smile, “I warned you about choosing so many toppings.”

“I want something else.”

“There’s a long line, little one. Try eating around some of the candy.”

“I want a chocolate shake.”

Hux’s smile disappeared and was replaced by a thin line. 

“Daddy” she whispered quietly enough that the elderly couple in the booth behind them wouldn’t be able to hear, “This is disgusting. I want a chocolate shake.”

“I would have bought you a chocolate shake if that’s what you had ordered. Instead you chose that confectioner’s monstrosity.”

She crossed her arms and glared at him and he sighed. She took a giant spoonful of the melty mess and dropped a glob on the table. 

His eyes narrowed, “Car. Now.”

Rose stomped all the way through the parking lot and was reaching for the passenger door handle when he bit out, “Backseat.” She slammed the door behind her as she flopped down.

As Hux pulled out onto the street, her body hummed with anticipation. This was exactly the reaction she had been hoping for. Hux’s knuckles were stretched tight over the steering wheel. The air was deadly quiet. 

“I don’t know why you’re mad at me. You said I could get ice cream,” she pouted. Hux’s eyes snapped to the rearview mirror but he didn’t say anything. 

“This sucks ass,” She kicked at the back of the passenger seat.

“Language!”

She grumbled under her breath and felt the car lurch as he turned hard down a side road. They were now heading to his place instead of hers. Her mind whirled over all the possibilities for punishments he might choose. 

Hux walked a step behind her as they made their way from the elevator to his door, the heat of his gaze on her back made her skin prickle hot. “You’re being a brat,” he said as he let them in. His keys clattered on the countertop; he was apparently too flustered to bother with the hook. Grabbing the back of her arm tightly, he steered her into the living room.

He stopped her just in front of the couch and turned her to face him, his cheeks were pinked now, and he licked his lips as he looked her over. Hux unhooked one of the clasps of her overalls. The corner of the bib flopped down giving him room to cup her breast. She chewed her lip as he roughly twisted her nipple through her t-shirt.

“You thought I wouldn’t notice you weren’t properly dressed?” he growled as he let go, staring at the hard peak that was now obvious under the thin fabric.

“Whatever,” she said, and she dared to roll her eyes.

He sucked hard at his teeth and then unfastened the other side of her overalls; the denim dropped to the floor around her ankles. His eyes flicked to her underwear and, as she had predicted, his jaw tensed at the sight of the wrong day. 

With an exasperated sigh, he sat down in the center of his couch and looked up at her. “Lay across my lap,” he said. Rose draped herself so her lower belly rested on his thighs, tipping her ass up into the air. 

“Such a naughty girl today,” he chided as he rested a hand on her bottom. She wiggled a bit trying to entice him to remove her underwear; he refused to give in.

“How many, Daddy?”

“However many it takes.” 

He brought his hand down hard and she gasped. Twice more in quick succession, he spanked her bottom making her squeal. She braced herself for another when he surprised her with a light touch against her crotch. 

“You’re wet, baby,” he said as he slipped a finger under her underwear and rubbed against her slick folds making her moan. 

“Feels really good,” she murmured as she lost herself in his touch. The switch from pain to pleasure made her head spin.

He pulled away and then his palm slapped hard against the tops of her thighs, spanning her vulva, making her cunt ache even more. He soothed her reddening flesh with soft circles with his palm.

“That’s four. I want you to count now.”

“Okay,” she said, and he smacked her ass again. “Five.”

He placed two soft, quick slaps on each cheek. “Six. Seven,” she whined. Her backside was throbbing.

“Lift your hips for me,” he said, and she complied. He pulled off her underwear and then tossed them, so they landed on the arm of the couch in front of her. The crotch was completely soaked, and she could smell her own arousal. She blushed and buried her head in the crook of her arm.

“Can you take more, baby?” he asked.

She nodded.

“Use your words.”

“I can take more,” she said, and he punctuated her sentence for her with hearty crack over the back of her right thigh. 

“Eight.” His fingertips skated along the soaked edges of her folds and she couldn’t help but whimper. He smacked the top of her left thigh, harder this time and she cried out, “Nine!”

Rose felt like she was floating. The pain of the spanks and anticipation of the comfort to follow had finally completely unmoored her brain. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. His hand froze mid arc. 

“What was that?”

“I’m sorry for being such a brat, Daddy.” Hux gently stroked her burning skin and then helped her up into a sitting position. She snuggled against him. He was warm, and his neck and cheeks were lightly flushed. 

“Thank you for apologizing,” he said as tugged her, so she was sitting on his lap with her knees pushing into the back of the couch on either side of his hips. She settled herself with her cunt pressing down onto his erection. 

“You made me so sticky,” said Rose.

He cupped her cheek and lightly kissed her lips. “I know. Do you remember what good girls do when they get sticky?”

She nodded and rested a hand against his chest as she began rubbing her clit with the other. She was making a mess all over the lap of his pants, but he showed no sign that he minded. 

Rose teased herself as she locked eyes with him. His gaze was dark and fierce and unrelenting. 

“Touch me, please,” she begged. His harsh hands on her ass hadn’t sated her desperation for his attention, she needed his soothing touch still.

Hux slicked his fingertips in her wetness and then slipped his thumb inside her. His middle finger inched backwards until it was pressed over her asshole. He traced around her tight ring, her own arousal smoothing his touch. 

“Is that ok, little one?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she purred. She slid up and down over his thumb, the inadequacy of size was maddening. The way his middle finger teased over her hole, however, was pushing her towards the edge. 

“I need more,” she begged. 

“Do you now?” he voice was warm and playful.

“Please!” Her hand moved from his chest to his neck, pulling him close. He kissed her passionately, his tongue caressing hers. Instead of putting another finger inside her or freeing his cock as she had hoped, he began swirling his thumb around, rubbing along her inner walls.

“You were such a brat this evening. Throwing a fit at the ice cream parlor. Wearing the wrong underpants and not wearing your bra,” he sucked hard on her neck just below her ear, “You were trying to get my attention, weren’t you, baby girl?”

“Uh-huh,” was all she could manage. The pace of her fingers increased as she felt a slow throbbing build in her clit. 

“You wanted me to punish that perfect ass of yours?” He asked as his finger edged ever so slightly into her hole.

“Yes,” she hissed. 

With his free hand, he roughly pinched one of her nipples and she yelped with delight. “You behaved badly and now you want to be rewarded?” He was trying to keep his voice cool and disinterested, but he couldn’t hide that fact that his breaths had become more labored.

“Please, Daddy, I said I was sorry,”

“I’m not going to give you what you want, baby. Brats don’t get rewarded with their Daddy’s cock, not even if they say they’re sorry.”

Rose whimpered. She tried to rock around his thumb, but he pulled his hand away. “Daddy, may I please come,” she begged as a mild panic set in. She was so close. 

“No, baby.” Her whole body tightened at his reproach. He grabbed her wrist and tugged her hand away from her sopping wet cunt. With steady eye-contact, he took her fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean. She couldn’t help but grunt her disapproval at his decision.

“Lay down,” he said as he stood. She laid on her back and bent her knees up, letting her legs fall apart invitingly. She still held some hope that he would relent and fuck her and let her come. 

Hux shucked off his pants and his briefs and removed his shirt. His thick cock bobbed as he walked towards his bedroom and disappeared for a moment before returning with a bottle of lube. He coated his cock and straddled her, his knees on either side of her ribs. Smiling down at her, he pushed her shirt up until it was barely covering her breasts, the hem hooking just below her taut nipples. He stroked her sternum with one of his fingers and then laid his cock there against her skin and under her shirt.

Rose cupped the sides of her breasts, capturing his length between them. “My shirt is going to get all messy,” she pouted as he began thrusting. The lubed head of his cock pushed against the fabric of her top when it reached the apex of his movement, leaving a wet smudge.

“I know. I like it when you’re messy.”

“But you don’t like messy,” she said as she rubbed her thighs together in attempt to relieve the ache in her clit. The view of him using her body for pleasure had her spinning out.

Hux bent over her more, bracing his hands on the arm of the couch behind her head. His pace increased. “I don’t,” he clarified, “I like it when _you_ are messy. Little girls are supposed to be messy.”

He thrust between her breasts a few more times before he shuddered and his come pooled in the hollow at the base of her neck, just above where her collar bones met.

His cheeks puffed out wide and his belly twitched as rode out his aftershocks. He dragged a finger through the evidence of his orgasm and then pushed a come-coated fingertip between her lips. Rose worked his finger all the way into her mouth, her tongue teasing the crease of his knuckle. Watching him finish had only made her more desperate for her own release.

“Please, Daddy,” she mumbled as he pulled his hand away and climbed off her.

“And what would you learn then, pet?”

Rose’s brain was too muddled to come up with a witty retort to win him over, so she just let out a high-pitched whine.

Hux chuckled. “Come on. Time to clean up.” He led her into the bathroom and turned on the tub and then tugged off her shirt and helped untie her shoes that she was still wearing. Rose stepped into the large porcelain basin. The frothy water made her skin tingle as she sunk down.

Hux climbed in behind her and stretched his long legs out, bracketing her hips with his thighs. As the water slowly creeped up their bodies he massaged her shoulders. Closing her eyes, she gave herself over to the soft warmth of the room. Her belly was still tightly coiled but the rest of her muscles eased.

“Baby,” he whispered, penetrating her sleepy brain, “pass me the shower wand.” 

Rose leaned forward to grab the chrome handle that rested in a cradle over the tap. Stretching the flexible metallic cord, she handed it back to Hux. He turned it on and adjusted the spray pattern to pulsate before maneuvering it between her legs, laying it against her clit.

“Oh god, Daddy!” Rose yelped as the jet of water hit her exactly where she needed it. The warm lapping felt like an unrelenting tongue against her flesh; it was divine.

His free arm wrapped over her rib cage just below her breasts, pushing her tits up. “Such a perfect body,” he breathed, his words hot on her neck. 

Rose, worried it was too good to be true, whimpered, “I thought I was being punished.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, pet. We’re just making sure you’re squeaky clean.” His tone was nonchalant as she writhed in pleasure. Hux rocked the wand against her and she was beginning to unravel.

She dragged her nails over his thighs as she bucked against the shower wand, moaning while the water gushed against her clit. “Daddy,” she gasped as her orgasm ripped her open, her legs shaking so hard that a small wave sloshed over the side.

“Good, baby,” Hux said as he finally moved the shower wand away from her cunt, “All nice and clean.” She could tell he was trying to hide how pleased he was with himself, but she didn’t care. She was finally sated.


	6. Paper & Painting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original idea was for this to be more of a romcom than a porno. Anyway. That quote about best laid plans would be appropriate here.

Rose stumbled into the kitchen rubbing at her eyes. Hux was sitting at the table with a cup of tea and the paper held up in front of him.

“I didn’t have a chance to buy groceries. How would you feel about going out for brunch?” he asked from behind a wall of print.

“Sure, but I need coffee first,” she mumbled as she helped herself to the pot he had already brewed for her. He returned to the paper and she shuffled over to the kitchen table and frowned. He wasn’t paying attention to her and it twisted her insides. Rose Tico was officially jealous of a newspaper. 

After the night before, she didn’t think her ass could take another spanking so soon, so instead she decided on a different approach to get his attention.

“Comics, please,” she said with an outstretched hand. Without making eye contact, Hux handed her the brightly colored section that had been abandoned on the table. 

With a little huff, Rose plonked herself down on his lap forcing him to pull the business section back against his chest.

“Pet,” Hux warned.

She smirked and said, “What?” as innocently as possible.

“Reading the paper is the most pleasurable part of my day.”

“I’ll be quiet.” She twisted in his lap to face forward. Bracing her elbows on the table, she began reading silently. When she got to Garfield, however, she couldn’t help but giggle, her whole body vibrated in his lap. Hux shifted and hummed absentmindedly until she settled down. 

She read a few more strips before she caught another joke that tickled her, and she made a show of giggling and squirming. A subtle pressure was building from Hux’s lap and pushing up against her bottom. She finished reading and rocked back and forth.

“I’m bored, Daddy,” she said in a sing-song voice.

Hux folded the paper down into a fourth so he could manage it with one hand. He licked the fingers of his free hand and snuck around her waist and under her panties. Lazily, and without comment, he began stroking her clit. 

Even though this was exactly what she had hoped for, Rose couldn’t help but feel ashamed by her neediness. His attention being split between the paper and her body made her feel filthy and wanton, like she was his pet that needed to be attended to, but he couldn’t be bothered to give his full focus.

His languid touch had her soaking wet but because of how she was perched on his lap the angle wasn’t ever going to hit her exactly where she needed. 

“I need more,” she whispered shily.

He sighed a little and then said, “Arms up,” and pulled off her shirt. The cool air of the kitchen made her nipples harden instantly. He tapped at her hip, until she lifted herself off him, so he could tug down her underwear. He prodded at her back to make her bend over the table, exposing her most tender areas.

Hux rolled her discarded underwear into a ball and nudged it halfway inside her now-dripping core. The fabric was a little rough against her sensitive flesh but the sensation of being filled more than made up for it. He moved his chair closer, so his knees were spread wide on either side of her own. His fingers slipped between her thighs and he began stroking her clit again while he continued reading. 

The angle now made the faint hairs on her thighs stand on end. She rocked against his hand as her arousal soaked through the underwear stretching her walls. She shifted and moaned trying to entice him closer, but he continued to read.

Finally, as Rose’s legs were beginning to shake, he laid the paper on the small of her back. Hux tugged her underwear from her cunt and stood behind her, rubbing his erection against her ass. To her surprise, he reached around and stuffed her damp panties into her mouth, “Show me your safe word,” he said. She clenched her fist. “Good girl,” he praised as he stroked her shoulders.

The taste of her own slick that coated her underwear seeped over her tongue.

“I’m going to put my cock inside you,” he purred as he undid his pants, “You’re not to move, pet, I want to finish what I’m reading.” 

Rose nodded. Her skin prickled in anticipation.

He nudged his cock in just barely, making her whimper. “So tight, baby,” he groaned as he squeezed her hip. She rocked against him, trying to draw him in deeper. He lightly swatted her ass and scolded, “I said not to move.”

Her fingernails clawed against the table as he teased the head of his cock against her opening. It took a serious amount of self-control to stop herself from pushing all the way back onto him.

“Such a sweet little girl with a delicious bottom,” Hux said as his hands gripped the swells of her ass, spreading her wide. She blushed as she imagined how she must look to him, so exposed, and dripping all over. “But always trying to distract her Daddy,” he chided as he slowly pushed in deeper and deeper until she felt the slight pang of him bumping against her cervix. 

Rose moaned around the fabric that was still firmly lodged in her mouth. The light touch of the newspaper on her back tickled the skin along her spine. Hux began pumping into her and her thighs started to tremble. Usually, she needed direct contact with her clit to get close to climax but the angle he was hitting her at soon had her seeing stars.

Hux leaned forward and wrapped a hand loosely around her throat to tip her head backwards. The arch of her back made her whole body tingle as a fluttering sensation built in her core. 

“Is this what you needed, baby?” Hux growled as he continued to slam into her, her hipbones panging against the edge of the table. Rose whimpered and tried to nod her head but Hux held her tight. 

Rose’s orgasm crashed into her. She twitched and shuddered as she tried to scramble away from the pounding sensation of Hux’s cock inside her, but she couldn’t get away. He fucked her through her climax until he grunted and pulled out, spilling his come all over her ass and the newspaper that was stuck by sweat to her back.

Hux took a few beats before gently tugging her panties out of her mouth. “Brunch then?” he asked lightly as if he hadn’t just fucked her hard on the kitchen table.

Rose stood up and felt the paper fall off her and heard it flutter to the floor. “You don’t want to finish your article,” she said with a mischievous grin as she glanced at the newspaper speckled with come.

“It wasn’t that interesting,” he replied with a chuckle before he caught her lips with his own and pulled her close.

\--

Rose nudged the bag of leftovers from lunch with her foot, so she could reach her purse that was sitting on the floor of the passenger side of Hux’s car. He had taken her out for lunch and they were now parked in the garage a few floors below Calrissian Flight Plans.

“I made you something,” she said, pulling out a cardboard tube from her bag. She handed it to Hux and waited nervously as he removed the rolled paper from within and unfurled it. 

He looked intently over the painting she’d made for him. It was a dark expanse of a storm; the white dotted outline of an airplane was emerging through the charcoal clouds. Her style was messy and abstract but the energy of the storm overtaking the plane nearly made the artwork pulsate with life. 

“I haven’t really painted since college,” she rambled, “I’m out of practice. I just thought you might like it.”

“It’s incredible. You’re very talented, Rose. Thank you.” Hux leaned over and planted a light kiss on her cheek before carefully returning the painting to the protective container. 

Rose twisted in her seat to face him, “Daddy, can we play a little?”

“Of course, baby, but I only have ten minutes before I have to head back to work.”

With a smirk, she glanced around the parking garage. They were surrounded by empty cars. She leaned in and kissed him, fighting the urge to muss his perfectly gelled hair. Hux kissed her back but flinched when her hand landed on his lap and began palming his cock. 

“Sen. Organa will take out a hit on me if I disgrace her campaign with a public indecency charge.”

“Then you’re going to have to keep a good look-out, Daddy,” she said as she began undoing his fly. Hux appeared to be very conflicted as she pulled out his cock and began working it over with her mouth. The harder he became the more he seemed to think that her sucking him off in the front seat was a good idea. 

His head lolled against the headrest and his eyes fluttered closed, “Wow,” he sighed. Rose pulled off him for a moment and he groaned and wrapped his hand around her ponytail, making her scalp briefly sting.

“You’re supposed to be keeping watch!” she admonished. 

He sat up straighter. “Sorry!”

Rose returned to the erect cock in her hand. Swallowing him all the way down until the head bumped against the back of her throat. Hux’s right hand landed on her chest and began deftly unbuttoning her crisp shirt. With her top billowing open, he cupped her breasts and lifted them over the fabric of her bra. He pinched her nipples until they hardened making her moan.

Hux’s phone vibrated violently, startling them both. He yanked it from his pocket and glared at it. His finger hovered over the decline button before he swore, “Bloody hell.” He tapped accept and snapped into the phone, “Can I call you back.” It was a statement not a question.

The reply on the other end of the line must have been a _no_ because Hux continued to hold the phone against his ear. “Fine,” he finally bit out, “Go into her office. The third shelf on the second bookcase.” He was trying to keep his voice steady, but Rose could feel him losing control. His hips were gently bucking up into her mouth. “Damnit, Mitaka! I said the third shelf not the fourth. The blue binder all the way at the end.” Rose tilted her head to the side, so she could stare up at him, the head of his cock puffing out her cheek. “Give that to her,” Hux said, “That’s what she needs.” He jammed his finger to end the call just as his come spurted over her tongue.

\--

Rose checked herself one last time in the bathroom mirror before heading to her office. No one would be able to guess that she had given a blow job over her lunch break. She started proofing one of her new designs, but she couldn’t seem to keep her mind on her work. All she could think of was Hux. The landline on her desk rang, pulling her from her thoughts. She picked it up. 

“Hey, B.B.” she said as she cradled the phone between her cheek and her shoulder while she continued to work.

“Hi, Rose. I have Mr. Hux on line 2 for you. He said he’s calling about settling an account. When I asked for the name of the account he got all weird. Do you want me to transfer him through?”

She couldn’t help but smile to herself, “Yes, please.”

Rose waited until she heard the click of the line transfer. “Hey, you,” she said cheerfully.

“Hey,” said Hux. “I’m feeling a bit guilty about lunch being so short.”

“Oh! Don’t worry about it. I really enjoyed myself.” It was an honest reply.

“What are you working on right now?”

“Just the usual- quadruple checking my work. You?”

“We misplaced a page somehow and I drew the short straw. As such, I’m sitting in the back row of the Senate chamber waiting for a particularly repugnant omnishambles to yield the floor.”

Rose switched the phone to her other ear, “I don’t have a clue what that means.”

“It was a convoluted way of saying I have some unanticipated time on my hands, little one.” He paused before asking, “Are you alone?”

A little bolt of electricity darted up her spine. “Yes,” she said, her fingers stilling over the keys of her laptop. He had her full attention.

“Lock your door.” Hux’s voice was barely more than a whisper but his authoritative tenor cut through clearly. 

“Alright,” she said after she had locked her door and returned to her desk, lifting the heavy office phone to her ear once more.

“Take out your mobile and prop it up on the desk so the screen is facing you and turn on the camera, front-facing.”

Rose hesitated. Sending Hux a few suggestive pictures was one thing. She wasn’t sure, however, how she felt about filming what she assumed would be something a bit explicit, in her own office. It was too risky. Always a step ahead, Hux cut-in, “I want you to just watch yourself. You don’t need to record it. I want you to see how beautiful you look.”

Rose opened her camera and caught the pinking of her cheeks. “Ok,” she said. “It’s on.”

“Take your trousers off.”

She tentatively unbuttoned her dress pants, her eyes flicking back to the door to triple check she had locked it. She pushed her bottoms down until they were hooked on her knees, she wasn’t confident enough to take them all the way off.

“What kind of panties are you wearing?” Hux whispered. She knew he was a consummate professional who would never jeopardize his job, but she still wondered how far away he was from other people who might hear him.

“Um, the pink Moomin ones you bought me,” she answered truthfully.

“Good. Now pull those down too.”

Rose did as he instructed and spread her knees as far as she could. The filtered air of her office was cool on her exposed folds. 

“Baby,” Hux said, “I want you to look at your phone and tell me what you see.”

Rose paused and then said, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Just describe what you see,” he said again.

She squinted at her phone. “Um. I see me, sitting in my chair.”

“Tell me what you look like, as if we’d never met.”

“Ok. Well, I have long black hair that’s in a high ponytail. Dark eyes, and round cheeks.” Rose squirmed a little, she was feeling a bit vulnerable.

“Go on,” he said. She could hear how focused he was through the phone.

“A cute nose and full lips. I’m wearing a white button down.”

“Your breasts?”

“Oh. Um. Soft and perky, I guess,” she said. She could hear him breathing now, the rise and fall was hypnotic. “My pants and my pink undies are pushed down around my thighs. My private place is bare and wet.” Hux hummed contentedly on the other end of the line.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, baby?”

Rose was transfixed by her own image reflected back at her in the mirror of her phone. “I’m all achy. Can I touch myself? Pretty please.”

“Of course, little one,” he said, and his response was practically a moan. She couldn’t believe how much she seemed to be turning him on with just a silly description of her body.

Rose drew her fingers over her folds, first wetting them in her slick and then rolling her fingertips over her clit. She wanted to gasp and moan loudly so Hux could hear her, but she was still frightened that someone passing by her office might overhear her.

She stared at her own desperate image and focused her mind on Hux’s breaths. The deviancy of doing this in her office had her aching already. She slipped two of her fingers into her cunt trying to find the spot that Hux had found the other morning. The phone, still held between her cheek and her shoulder, nearly fell to the floor as a rush of desire pulsated in her. With a breathless sigh, she shuddered and came. The sweet smell of her pleasure faintly scented the air.

“I should go,” she said quietly as she caught her breath.

“I know,” he said.

Rose laid her office phone back on its cradle before reaching for her cellphone. She paused and then tapped the shutter button to snap a quick photo. It wasn’t a perfect selfie, her pony tail looked like a weird lump at this angle, and her eyes weren’t focused straight ahead, but her cheeks were pinked, and her lips formed a soft smile. For a moment, she considered sending the photo to Hux but then decided to just keep this memento all to herself.


	7. Pain & Pleasure

Hux slid into the booth next to Rose and passed her a plate with a massive slice of pizza. She leaned against his shoulder. She was miserable.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

“You have to promise not to tell anyone.” She extended her pinky finger to him.

He hooked his finger with hers. “Cross my heart.”

“Our new client is William Snoke.”

Hux’s eyes went wide with surprise. “The billionaire tech tycoon?”

“Yup. He’s a huge get. Unlimited funds, famous and influential in his industry. Anyway, whenever we have an important client, Darren always sucks up to them by pretending he’s a super fan of whatever their favorite pro sports team is. He’s got memorabilia for dozens of teams in a locker that he brings out to fit each client.”

Hux sneered. “How imaginative.”

“I know, right? Well, Snoke is from Boston and his company is based there as well, so of course, he’s a massive Red Sox fan. Darren was digging out the David Ortiz bobble heads weeks ago. But something about the whole thing didn’t sit right with me. First Order Flights, our top rival firm, is headquartered in Boston. It didn’t make sense that Snoke would hire us when there was a very reputable firm in his own backyard.”

“He has other business here?”

“My thought exactly. So I did some research. Turns out about a year ago he started a non-profit based in DC called _Fadeaway Hunger_. It’s a standard nutritious, public-school, lunch charity. He’s pretty hands off with it.” Rose poked at one of the mushrooms on her pizza slice before continuing, “Then I called his assistant to check the dates he would potentially be available for in-personal consultations. I cross-searched those dates and times with local events. And I got lucky.”

“Really?” Hux raised his eyebrows in interest.

“Snoke’s always in town for the Mystics games.”

“The women’s basketball team?”

“Yup. Also, apparently ‘fadeaway’ is a basketball term. Couldn’t be a coincidence, right?”

“He’s not just a hoops fan?”

“Not quite. I researched the team’s management, but no one seemed to be connected to Snoke. I then looked up all the players on the Mystics, thought he might be having an affair or something. I’m not even sure what I was looking for. But then I found her- Lucy Styx.” She flashed her phone at Hux to show him a picture she had saved.

He peered at it for a moment but then said, “I’m missing something,” as he handed the phone back to her.

Rose pulled up another picture and passed it back. “This is Snoke when he was 27, before the infamous boating accident.”

Hux’s mouth fell open, “That’s uncanny.”

Rose nodded. “Exact. Same. Smile.”

“You found Snoke’s secret daughter! Quite impressive. But what does that have to do with Darren?”

Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m not proud of this. I told him I’d heard that Snoke was looking to buy the Mystics. So instead of working the Red Sox angle he put up some Mystics paraphernalia. And then Darren being f-ing Darren, made some gross comments about how smaller uniforms would really boost ticket sales and that if they recruited some better-looking players they could lure male fans over to the WNBA.” 

Hux wrinkled his nose, “That man is a menace.”

“I know. Snoke was livid and almost cancelled his contract. I was able to talk him down by promising him that he’d never have to cross paths with Darren in our office again.”

“So, you salvaged the deal?”

“Yeah, but Darren knew I’d sabotaged him somehow. He tattled to his uncle. Mr. Calrissian was livid; he said that the only reason I wasn’t fired was because I saved the account. Hearing the disappointment in his voice made me feel sick.”

Hux took her hand in his and squeezed. “But that’s not why you’re upset, is it?”

Rose’s insides felt all slimy. “No. I manipulated someone into hurting a person I don’t even know for my own gain. Lucy probably doesn’t know who her dad is and what I did today could have had an impact on that relationship. I was irresponsible and just… bad.” She felt tears welling in her eyes once more, but she blinked them away.

Hux wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. His lips brushed against the crown of her head. “It’s alright, baby. We all make mistakes.” Rose nodded and picked at her pizza that was now getting cold. “Eat up, and then we can go home,” he said. She gave him a little smile. He’d been doing that a lot lately, calling their apartments ‘home’ instead of ‘my place’ or ‘your place’ and letting context indicate which one he meant. The subtle intimacy warmed her from head to toe.

Rose finished her meal and Hux boxed up the rest of the pie to go. He distracted her from her own thoughts on the ride by telling her a silly human-interest story he’d heard on the radio earlier that day. When they got into his elevator they lapsed back into silence and her guilt washed over her once more. 

Once they were inside Hux’s apartment, he kissed her sweetly before breaking away. “Please wait for me in the bedroom. Everything off but your panties,” he said. She nodded.

Rose entered his bedroom and then paused for a moment. The painting she had given him of the plane in a storm was beautifully framed and hanging over his dresser in full view of the bed. She hadn’t really expected him to display it, or least not so prominently. 

Stripping down to just her underwear, she swayed nervously from side to side. She wanted to hide under the blankets, but she knew Hux wouldn’t like that. He always reveled in her nakedness and gently admonished her when she tried to hide herself from his view.

She didn’t have to wait long. Hux opened the bedroom door and walked towards her until he was a few inches away. She felt so small when he stood close. There was a sense of strictness to his posture and she knew she was going to be punished. Her body flushed hot.

“Are you going to spank me?” Rose whispered. She couldn’t hide the excitement from her voice. 

“No,” he said sternly, “I think you would enjoy that too much. You need to be disciplined.”

She shivered as he put his hands on her shoulders and maneuvered her backwards to the bed. Lightly, he pushed her down, so she was sitting with the corner of the bed spreading her legs apart. Hux placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face, “Not only did you hurt someone today, you hurt yourself. I need you to apologize.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy.”

He nodded curtly. “Sit on your hands.” She tucked her palms under her thighs and waited. He disappeared into his walk-in closet and remerged with his sleeves neatly rolled up to his elbows and one hand hidden behind his back.

She knew this was all a game, that he would stop immediately if she asked him to, nonetheless, her heart was racing, and her stomach was tying itself in knots. 

“You need to learn to control yourself,” he said. “Can you prove to me that you can behave?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Keep your hands where they are,” he said as he revealed the arm he had kept hidden from view. He was holding a large, white wand vibrator. Rose bit back a giggle. This was his idea of a punishment? She’d never used this particular style of toy, but she’d heard nothing but rave reviews. 

Hux laid the head of the vibrator against her panties over her clit. He thumbed on the power switch and her body jerked at the new sensation. Her whole cunt hummed and her nipples instantly hardened. A soft moan escaped her lips and she looked up at Hux, who seemed mesmerized by her rapid response. The tantalizing ache was building much faster than she had anticipated. She started to pant as she neared her climax when he suddenly pulled the toy away. She groaned with disappointment and fidgeted. 

“Behave,” he cut out and she stilled her movements. He stared at her intently for what seemed like an hour, but in reality, was probably only a minute or two, watching her closely. When he was finally satisfied with whatever he saw in her, he laid the toy against her soaked underwear once more. Again, he built her up only to relieve her of the vibrator without letting her finish. He edged her four more times before tears began to fog her vision. The muscles in her neck and her abdomen ached from clenching away the climax that eluded her.

“I need to come, Daddy,” she whined. If she could only free her hands and touch herself or if she could rub her legs together, she was certain she would come instantly.

“Don’t move, little one. I will know if you do,” he said before turning and exiting the bedroom. It was true. Even if she rocked her hips forward to grind down on the corner of the bed she would orgasm, and he would be able to tell. She roughly bit the inside of her cheeks and tried to think of anything other than the tension coiled tightly inside her. Finally, Hux remerged. He leaned indifferently against the doorframe with a steaming mug of tea in one hand and the vibrator causally dangling in the other.

He stood there, his eyes on her, as he sipped his tea maddeningly slow. When he finally finished, he set the cup on a coaster atop his bureau and then pressed the wand against her inner thigh. It was too far away from her bundle of nerves to build her higher.

“Please, Daddy,” she said, her voice breaking a little.

Hux’s face softened, and he turned off the vibrator and set it on the bed an arm’s length away and then stood in front of her once more. He held out his palms to her and whispered, “Here, baby.” She pried her hands out from under her thighs and laid them in his. He massaged her lightly mottled skin, his tenderness taking her by surprise. 

A dam broke inside her and she sobbed. All the anger and frustration that had been churning inside her since things went sideways with Darren and Snoke finally left her body as tears streamed down her cheeks. She pressed her face against Hux’s stomach and pulled her hands from his grasp to clutch at his shirt. Her breaths came in gasps and her whole body shook from the emotional release that wracked her. 

Hux smoothed over her hair and rubbed figure eights along the nape of her neck. When her tears had slowed some, he carefully tipped her backwards, so she was laying down. He pulled off her drenched underwear and let the sodden fabric fall to the floor. Kneeling between her legs, he placed his lips over her swollen, throbbing clit. He sucked hard and she came instantly, her hands grabbing wildly at the sheets. His tongue continued to flick against her as his lips maintained a seal around her aching nub.

New tears filled her eyes as the over-sensitivity of her body made her teeth chatter. Only a few seconds passed before another orgasm ripped through her. She gasped and writhed in ecstasy. She didn’t know she could come again so quickly like that. 

“Daddy! Daddy, please!” she chanted. She wanted everything to stop but at the same time she wanted to see how far her body could go. His fingers slipped inside and began pumping ruthlessly. She was so slick from the edging it wasn’t long before four of his fingers were plunging into her. His tongue rolled against her pulsating clit and her vision became spotty. She registered the now familiar rumble of the wand turning back on. The head of the toy replaced his tongue for barely a second before she was shrieking while her third orgasm pulled her apart. 

Her whole body hummed and twitched as he carefully maneuvered her up the bed and under the fluffy comforter. She tucked herself against his chest and held on, her fingers pressing heavily into his skin. Hux returned her embrace. 

“Are you alright, Rose?” he asked after her brain had cleared some.

“Mm-hmm.” Her voice sounded as if it was coming from somewhere far away. She was alright. In fact, she was certain she’d never felt more pleasure before in her life. He held her tight and rocked her as she let her body melt into him and into the bed.

After several minutes, Hux turned on his phone and started an episode of _LeVar Burton Reads_. “Relax,” he said as he stood up and disappeared back into the living room presumably to work for a while. She didn’t realize she had drifted off until she felt the mattress sink slightly under Hux’s returned weight.

“Time for bed?” she asked sleepily. 

“Shower, teeth, and pajamas first.” He took her hand and led her to the bathroom. 

He showered while she brushed her teeth and then they swapped. While she kept a toothbrush in her purse she hadn’t had the foresight to pack pajamas. He helped her into one of his soft t-shirts, the hem reached just below the swell of her ass. He tried to give her a pair of athletic shorts, but she wrinkled her nose and told him she’d go without. 

They settled into bed and she snuggled up close to him. After her nap, she was feeling much more awake than him despite the calming effect of their quiet bedtime routine. He kissed her cheek but evaded her lips when she tried to turn her head. 

Hux was flat on his back and Rose on her side. She draped a leg over him, the heat of her core pressing into his thigh. 

“Wasn’t I a good girl for you, Daddy?” 

“Of course,” he said. Rose carefully laid a hand over the lap of his pajamas and palmed his soft cock. 

“I want you to feel good too.”

“I know, pet, but you’re still much too sensitive.”

“I’m a big girl,” she pouted. He lightly pecked her bottom lip that protruded in defiance. Humming all the while, he worked his hand beneath the covers and one of his fingers lightly tapped against her clit. She winced. 

“It’s not fair,” she said as she continued to rub his cock through his pajama pants. 

Hux, too, seemed to be struggling with his growing dilemma. “Do you think you can be brave for me?” he finally asked.

She nodded cautiously, wondering what he had in mind.

“It should only be a little uncomfortable but if it’s too much you need to ask me to stop. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy. I understand.”

Hux nudged her onto her stomach and wedged a pillow under her hips, lifting up her ass. Rose suddenly felt tense. She’d listed anal as something she was interested in, but she’d added an addendum that she wanted to be the one to explicitly initiate it.

She heard the distinct snap of a plastic bottle being opened. Hux dripped a cool dollop of lube between the tops of her thighs, rather than over her asshole as she’d been initially worried. He kissed her between her shoulder blades before nipping her earlobe and said, “Cross your ankles.”

She felt him nudge his cock between her thighs just below her folds. The top of his length ran along her vulva, mixing her slick and the lube. 

“Is that alright?” he asked. He was being so cautious with her and it made her whole face warm.

“Yes, it feels like a tickle.”

“You’re being such a good girl,” he praised as he pushed his pace a little. His pubic bone began smashing against her ass, slightly parting her cheeks with each thrust. Her body was still so raw that even the muted pounding of her flesh made her tingle.

Rose clamped her thighs to address the ache that was once again building. Hux groaned loudly at the pressure. 

“Daddy?”

“Yes?” Hux’s response came out as more of a grunt. She peaked over her shoulder to glimpse the brilliant red of his chest.

“You’re making me all sticky again,” 

“I know, baby,” he panted.

She whimpered and then said, “I want your come all over me.”

He locked eyes with her and gasped as his hot spend filled her folds and spilled over her clit, reigniting the burning ache of her arousal. “Oh fuck,” Rose yelped.

“Language,” he muttered half-heartedly as he rolled off her, still panting.

“It hurts, Daddy!” She twisted around squeezing her legs together. The friction of his cock against her cunt had gotten her worked up again despite her previous orgasms. She had now passed by pleasure into discomfort. 

Hux’s brow furrowed as he pulled her close and cradled her against him. “What hurts, baby?” 

“My button,” she whimpered, “It’s all achy.” She squirmed again but he stilled her with a firm hand on her pelvis.

“Let me see,” he said as he coaxed her legs apart. Her clit was hard and distended. “I think you need to come again.”

“Too much!” she whined.

“I know. But it’ll stop the aching.” Hux lowered his lips over hers and sucked at her bottom lip. “Can I make you feel better, baby girl?”

She paused and then nodded before kissing him again. His tongue pushed into her mouth as two of his fingers slipped into her drenched entrance. He stroked the front wall of her cunt, his gentle touch making her toes curl.

“You are stunning,” Hux whispered against her mouth, “And your cunt is incredible.”

“Language,” she moaned as she chewed her lower lip. His fingers were working more vigorously, and her legs started to tingle.

“Cunt is not a bad word, little one. Not when I’m talking about such a beautiful part of your body.” He bent the arm that was under her neck, tipping her cheek against his shoulder. “You need to relax. Focus on my fingers.”

Rose closed her eyes and centered her thoughts on how he worked her body. The wet noises coming from between her legs made her skin flush hot. Impossibly, she felt a tangle of tension growing beyond just the aroused throbbing of before into a swell of pleasure.

“Such a good girl for Daddy. All sticky sweet on my fingers.” He was rubbing ruthlessly inside her, she turned her face into his neck and sucked over his pulse. His heart was racing. “Let go, little one,” he said as his thumb pressed firmly against her throbbing clit in short strokes from the base to the swollen tip. Dragging his thumb against her bundle of nerves once, twice, and then the third time she shattered.

“Hux!” she screamed as her climax thundered through her. Her arms flew around his neck and she pulled her legs up to her chest to free her cunt from his hand. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” she babbled as her walls fluttered wildly and her thigh muscles clenched.

Hux wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close, “Shh, Rose, you’re alright. I’ve got you.” He held her for a long while; her breathing slowed, and the sense of panicked pleasure dissipated. He kissed her temple and then tilted her mouth to his with his thumb. His lips hovered just above hers until she leaned in and kissed him. 

“Feel better?” he asked.

“My body is pudding.”

“I’ll take it,” he chuckled and then shifted her, so her head fell back onto the pillow. “Rest for a bit. Afterwards, I’ve got a pint of dark chocolate gelato that needs to be eaten.”

“Oh dear,” she said, “You may have to feed me. I don’t think I can move a muscle.”

Hux smiled. “I think that can be arranged.”


	8. Sleep & Rest

The following week at Calrissian Flight Plans was a low-key dumpster fire. Without Darren helping on the Snoke account, Rose’s workload had suddenly doubled. Not to mention that word had spread around the office that she was on thin ice with the boss. As a result, the other designers were trying to silo their cooperative projects in case she got fired and they got stuck working alone.

Normally, this level of stress would have her chewing her fingernails down to the quick and pulling out her eyebrows. Somehow, she remained relatively calm. Hux, in a way, had absolved her of her lapse in judgement in regard to Darren and Snoke. And his consistent presence electronically acted like a security blanket.

She didn’t have time to meet up with him at all during the week but sending him updates and receiving his replies buoyed her through. To top it off, Hux had upped his game with the bedtime reminder. At midnight, she would call him, and he would read her a short story before wishing her goodnight. After she hung up she would fall off immediately. 

_You’ve been a very good girl all week, little one. I think you’ve earned a reward. What would you like?_

_:-) I want you._

_I’d insert a chuckling emoji if I knew how._

_Lol. I want you. All day Saturday. Breakfast to bedtime._

_That can be arranged. If you prefer, you can come over tonight. I’ll be home a bit late, but I can give you the guest code for my keypad._

Rose took a deep breath as her thumbs hovered over her phone. She’d thought he might have given her a bit of push back on co-opting the entirety of his Saturday. His enthusiasm for the idea, however, had her suddenly nervous. What if they spent 24 hours together and he decided he didn’t actually like her? No, she concluded, he’d just offered for her to come and spend the night. He definitely liked her.

Her phone pinged again, pulling her from her thoughts.

_If that’s too much, Rose, I’d be happy to pick you up in the morning._

_No! Tonight is great!! I have to swing by my apt first. Do you have a VCR player?_

_Is that a crack about my age?_

_nope… just a question._

_I believe I still have one in a closet somewhere. Not sure if I can hook it up to the TV._

_Cool! I’ll be over around 8!_

_As I said, I might be a bit late. The code is 1138._

\--

Rose let herself into Hux’s apartment. It felt odd being there alone. She carefully leaned Butterscotch against the wall of the entryway, pulled off her sneakers, and then headed into the kitchen. She raided his fridge and used some neglected vegetables to make a stir fry. She saved Hux a bowl. 

After an hour of trying to keep busy in the kitchen she ventured into the bedroom. The large room with dark blue walls felt cool and serene. She looked around for a place for her overnight bag, she tried it on the nightstand, but the bag hung off the edge, she tried it on the floor by his dresser, but it was going to be a trip hazard there. She was about to peak into his closet when a creepy whistle startled her.

“Fuck,” she groaned. It was just her ringtone- the X-Files theme song. No one besides her parents ever actually called her so she often forgot about it. She headed back to the kitchen to snatch her phone off the counter. It was Hux.

“Hey.”

“Did you find something to eat?”

“Yep! Everything is great. Just waiting for you.”

“I’m sorry, Rose, but it doesn’t look like I’ll be able to leave until late. As in after midnight.”

“It’s ok,” she said trying to hide her disappointment. This whole weekend thing was starting to feel a bit awkward. 

“It’s just that I need to finish up a few things, so I can guarantee we won’t be interrupted tomorrow.”

“I understand.”

“Help yourself to whatever you fancy. Also, there are streaming services on the TV. I’ll try not to wake you when I get in.”

“Ok. See you later,” she said and hung up. She felt like her overnight bag, hopelessly out of place.

\--

After bingeing a few episodes of _Kim Possible_ , Rose put on her pajamas, a special onesie she’d bought just for Hux, and climbed into bed. She’d become so accustomed to Hux’s nightly bedtime stories that she felt a pang of distress when he just texted a quick _‘sweet dreams’_ missive. Regardless, she fell asleep easily in the comfy king bed.

Her eye mask slipped down over her nose waking her. For a moment she didn’t remember where she was but then a distinctly Hux scent reminded her. She tried to settle back into sleep, but a tapping noise rousted her brain once more. He was home, she realized, and working in the living room. 

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and peered at the clock; it was almost 2 am. He was running himself ragged. She had been so preoccupied with her own demanding week that she hadn’t noticed how hard he, too, had been working. Rose flung back the covers and crept out of bed.

Hux was sitting on the couch illuminated by the dull light of the laptop he was hunched over. His hair was ruffled, and he had glasses on. He didn’t even glance up until she was a few feet away and he momentarily looked startled to see her.

“It’s after bedtime, Daddy,” she said as she dropped onto the couch next to him and kissed his neck.

“I know. I’m almost done. You should go back to bed.”

Rose shook her head and then curled up next to him, using his thigh as a pillow. Hux stroked her hair and then returned to his calculations. She was almost drifting off when the light of the laptop disappeared. 

He helped her to a sitting position and tugged at the sleeve of her pajamas. “These are very cute,” he said as he appraised the glowing stars that covered her onesie. 

“Thank you, Daddy.”

Rose got up and shuffled back to the bedroom a few steps ahead of him. She heard him let out a deep breath that was almost a moan. Hazarding a glance in the mirror that hung alongside the door frame, she caught Hux blatantly staring at her ass. The glow-in-the-dark stars weren’t the only surprise of her onesie. The pajamas also had a flap that covered her butt. Normally the flap was held up by two snaps, but she had undone one just to catch his attention.

Hux dipped into the bathroom for a few minutes before joining her in bed. He spooned up against her and let out a long-held sigh.

“How was your day?” she asked as she slowly began rubbing her ass against his crotch.

“Long and hard,” he muttered. She giggled, and he gently swatted her hip. “That wasn’t meant to be a double entendre.” 

“Whatever you say!” She felt his cock begin to stiffen against her bottom. 

He squeezed her hip roughly and then unsnapped the other side of the back flap. “Oh god,” he groaned, “Tell me what you want, baby.”

“I want you to touch me,” she said. 

Hux dipped his fingers between her legs and stroked at the opening of her cunt. “Here?” he asked as he teased her entrance that was rapidly becoming wet.

“No, Daddy,” she said and squirmed a little.

Hux paused for a long moment and then laid a finger against her asshole. “Here?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” she enthused as she pressed back against his fingertip.

“Are you sure, Rose?” His voice was calm and sweet. 

“Uh-huh. I’m all ready. I want it there, Daddy.”

“Alright,” he said as he rolled backwards and pulled open his bedside drawer. He grabbed a bottle of lube, a condom, and the wand vibrator. 

Rose had tried anal before, twice, but she hadn’t really enjoyed it. She had, however, added it to her list of things to experiment with because she was convinced that with the right partner she would love it.

“Promise me you will use your safe word if you need it.”

“I promise to use my safe word if I need it, Daddy.”

“Lay on your belly,” he instructed as he maneuvered a pillow under her hips. Rose took a few deep breaths as she waited for a finger to probe her. When a warm, wet tongue passed over her hole instead she couldn’t help but gasp. The sensation was incredible.

She rocked her hips against the pillow, trying to get friction on her clit as the pleasure of his mouth raced through her. She heard the snap of the lube bottle opening and then felt a cool burst of liquid against her hole.

Slowly, Hux edged a finger into her tight ring of muscle. “You have to breathe, baby,” he said as he added a second. She wiggled her hips slightly; the stretching sensation was pleasant. When she’d tried this before, her partners hadn’t gone this slowly nor worked so diligently to stretch her out. 

By the time he had a fourth finger inside her, she could feel her arousal dripping out of her cunt. Hux nipped at her ass cheek making her squeak. “I can’t read your mind, pet. Talk to me,” he said as he pumped his fingers in and out of her hole.

“Feels good,” she said as she focused on keeping her breaths steady and her hole relaxed around his fingers.

Hux flipped on the wand vibrator to its lowest setting with his free hand and tucked it between her mound and the pillow she was laying on. “Oh god,” she moaned, “feels really good.”

“Do you think you can take me, baby? We can always try later. No pressure.”

“I need you. Now!” The rumble of the wand helped her whole body relax. She barely registered the crinkle of the condom being opened and the sloppy noise of more lube being applied as she rocked against the vibrator. When she finally felt the pressure of his cock against her hole, she was on the edge.

“So perfect,” he groaned as he gently pushed inside her. “Tell me it’s good for you,” he said as he began carefully pumping into her ass.

“Really good, Daddy!” She pressed her hips down, so she could grind on the vibrator. Even though it was still on the lowest setting, the way Hux was moving inside her made her clit undulate against the toy; the teasing sensation on her cunt and the intense pleasure of Hux fucking her tight hole had her climax building.

Hux’s pace quickened and he leaned over her. His mouth brushed against her ear, “You’re such a good girl, why do you let me do such bad things to you?”

“Because you like it,” she moaned.

Just then Hux dropped some of his weight against her hips causing her clit to press into the wand pushing her to come. She cried out and buried her face in the sheets as her hole clamped hard around Hux’s cock, extending the sensation of her orgasm. He grunted and pumped once more before following her over the precipice.

His body was warm and heavy on her back as he trembled and emptied his come inside her. His bodyweight forced her clit to remain pressed against the head of the wand and it was only a few moments later that she began to shake again. Hux eased his cock out of her but didn’t roll off her back. His hands released their tight grip on her hips and then smoothed over her arms until his palms covered the back of her hands. Their fingers entwined as he gently rocked his pelvis into her bottom. 

“Again, little one?” he breathed. 

“Uh-huh,” she groaned as she lost her sense of self and let him move her body for her. His spent cock was trapped between their bodies but his focus on her still persistent need made her ache. 

“You’re everything, Rose,” he said, and it was all she needed to hear. She gasped as she came and Hux rolled over, pulling her with him so she was no longer on top of the vibrator, allowing her to enjoy her pleasure without being overwhelmed by it.

They cuddled for a few minutes before shuffling to the bathroom together. Hux carefully wiped clean the crotch of her onesie and then dried it as best he could. She was going to suggest that they just throw it in the wash and she could sleep naked when it dawned on her that he wasn’t ready for her to take it off. 

“So, you approve?” she asked as he snapped the flap back into place. 

“Very much.” He took her hand and led her back to bed.

Rose pulled up the fluffy comforter over them both. “At least we can sleep in tomorrow.”

“Ugh. You’re so young. When you hit your mid-thirties it’s impossible to sleep-in anymore. Don’t worry. I won’t wake you.” He turned off the bedside lamp.

The dark helped bolster her courage, “Or maybe you could wake me. I mean, if you want to.”

“I do enjoy when you’re coy, but my brain is mush right now. Full sentences please,” Hux said sleepily.

“I want you to wake me up by initiating sex.”

“That sounds brilliant,” he replied with a yawn. A moment later he was fast asleep.


	9. Alarm & Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reminder- Rose explicitly consented to sleep sex at the end of the last chapter.

_Rose walks into the library and looks around. After school, she usually meets up with her friends just inside the airlock, next to the new books on display for the adults. No one is waiting for her today and she feels a little sad. A lace on her sparkly green sneakers has come undone and she bends down to tie it, but she can’t quite get it right. One of the loops keeps coming free and the whole thing is messy and lopsided._

_A man emerges from behind the big desk at the front. He’s wearing glasses and a black cardigan with elbow patches. His hair is bright red and his eyes crinkle around the edges as he smiles down at her. Her heart flutters._

_“Do you need a little help?” he asks._

_She looks up at him. He’s very tall but she isn’t afraid. “Yes, please,” she says._

_He kneels in front of her and ties her shoe in a precise double knot. “Is that too tight?”_

_She shakes her head no. He stands and is about to turn away when she reaches for his hand. “Will you read to me?”_

_Suddenly they’re sitting side by side on a plush leather couch, she has a book in her hands. The edges of their thighs are touching but it’s not enough. She needs to be closer._

_She crawls onto his lap and murmurs, “I want you to read this one, Daddy.”_

_He nuzzles her hair, breathing deep and his bottom lip glances over the tip of her ear. “Ok, baby,” he says flipping to the first page. There aren’t any pictures and she silently wishes that she had chosen a different book._

_He begins to read but it doesn’t really make sense, just soft noises jumbled together. She feels safe and cared for sitting like this with his arms wrapped around her. She’s sleepy and she leans back against his chest as her eyes start to drift closed._

_She sighs contentedly and then something brushes against the front of her top. The buttons on her blouse have come undone and her chest is exposed. Daddy’s hands are cupping her breasts, his thumbs running over her nipples to coax them erect._

_“That tickles,” she moans and begins to wiggle her hips. A sticky wet feeling is growing between her legs. She rubs her thighs together, but it only makes the feeling more intense._

_“A good tickle?” His breath is hot on her ear._

_She thinks about that for a moment before deciding. “Yes!” She likes the way he touches her._

_She’s standing on a little stepstool now, stretching for a book that’s just out of reach._

_“Daddy!” she whines, “Too small!”_

_A familiar presence is behind her once more. “Let me help you,” he says. Their shoulders are nearly the same height with her on the stool and him standing on the floor. He reaches up over her head, his crotch bumping against her backside. Something stiff pokes her and she giggles._

_He hushes her but then his hand is gliding up her leg and under her skirt. She’s bare beneath and incredibly wet. One of his fingers sinks into her, making her gasp. He’s just teasing her, rubbing her insides and neglecting her button._

_“So tight,” he says, “I don’t know if I can fit into such a tiny cunt.”_

_“Please,” she cries. “I’ll be brave!”_

_He chuckles but he’s not laughing at her. He would never laugh at her; he loves her._

_Her cunt shudders as he pushes another finger inside. The stretch is perfection._

_“I’m going to put my cock inside you, baby,” he says, and her heart is pounding. She’s never wanted anything more._

_“Please!” she groans as he pins her against the stack of books that’s oddly soft and warm._

Rose ground down into the mattress and gasped at the surge of pleasure that welled up within her. She had been dreaming of books and of Hux and somehow it all had her absolutely soaked. She willed herself back to sleep, but she was too awake now. It was only then that she realized that she was not just dripping wet, but she was also slowly being filled by Hux’s cock.

She was lying on her belly and Hux had undone the seat of her onesie, the head of his member was halfway inside her. She rocked her hips ever so slightly and Hux hummed happily. Bridging over her, his chest against her back, he worked himself into her hot core until he was fully sheathed. She kept her eyes closed and her body as loose as she could manage, pretending that she was still sound asleep. 

He pumped gently into her lax body a few more times before he changed his angle and the head of his cock caught on the sweet spot within her.

“Oh!” she yelped as her muscles clenched around him.

“Morning, baby,” Hux breathed as he gripped her waist and rolled them over together until he was flat on his back and she was on top of him, her spine pushing into his stomach and chest with her head fitting against his shoulder. He rocked up into her and the thin material of her onesie fell away, exposing her breasts. Hux must have undone the front snaps before she had woken up. How long had he been playing with her while she had slept? The question made her whole body flush hot with desire.

“Morning,” she groaned as she wriggled her bottom. The slow, sleepy feeling of the early hour was overtaken by her now desperate need to come. Hux rocked into her over and over again. 

“You were making the cutest little noises in your sleep,” he said, “You kept whimpering ‘please’ as my fingers warmed you up. Did you like waking up with my cock inside you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she said as she squeezed her muscles around him. The sharp angle didn’t permit him much movement but the tightness of it all had her squirming. She was getting close but then Hux grunted and shuddered as his member pulsated deep inside her.

“Sorry, pet,” Hux said as he caught his breath, his cock losing its stiffness. “I had too much of a head start.”

“That’s ok, Daddy.” She tried to roll off him, but he held her in place.

“Not so fast.” His left hand grabbed one of her breasts and rolled her nipple into a taut point before pinching the other. His right hand worked its way down the front of her open onesie until his fingers slipped between her folds. Replacing his cock with his fingers, he pushed inside her.

“You’re so full of my come,” he groaned happily as his fingers pumped into her through the sticky mess. She was panting and grinding her ass down against his pelvis. His fingers, now coated in his own come, moved to her clit. The extra slip of his spend mixed with her arousal helped him set a punishing pace over her sensitive nub.

Rose tilted her head to the side and her temple brushed against the rough stubble on his chin. The morning scruff reminded her that the last thing he had done before sleep was to make her come and that his first thought upon waking was to get her wet. The way he wanted her, even after he’d finished, had her on the brink.

“Please, Daddy,” she whined as she bucked against him. 

“Be a good a girl and tell me what you need.”

“A little faster,” she said, and she arched her back, her shoulders bracing against his chest. Hux increased both the pace and the pressure of his fingers on her clit.

“Is your button achy?” he asked.

She let out a moan that she had meant to be a yes. She was so close. His tongue darted against the tip of her ear. 

“Come for me, baby,” he said and began rocking his hips up into her ass. Rose gasped, and her body shook with pleasure as she climaxed. 

She finally rolled off him and pushed her hair out of her eyes. She placed a light kiss on his shoulder as her panting slowed. 

“Better than an alarm clock?” Hux asked and then he turned onto his side so his fingers could skate up and down her back.

Rose nodded and then began to giggle.

He arched his eyebrow. “What’s so funny?”

“I prefer your alarm cock!” she said before dissolving into laughter once more.

Hux rolled his eyes but couldn’t hide his smile.

\--  
They had breakfast at _Café Armitage_ with Hux making the most delicious pancakes in the shape of bunny rabbits. She ended up with maple syrup all over her mouth and fingers and he had licked away the sugary mess on her lips and then helped her wash her hands in the sink. 

When they finally made it to his car, she begged him to tell her where they were going but he refused to spoil the surprise. When they pulled into the parking lot of the Aquarium she was bouncing in her seat and she let out a squeal of delight.

Rose gripped Hux’s hand and pulled him through the labyrinth of giant fish tanks. In the dark of the bioluminescence exhibit, he led her into a far corner. His fingers curled under her chin and he tipped her head back to kiss her. She waited for his other hand to slide over her body, to grab her bottom, or to cup her breast. Instead, his hand simply found hers and held it tight.

After a long walk through the seahorses, they ended up in the gift shop where Hux told her to pick out any souvenirs that she fancied. She decided on a bag of gummi stingrays and a plush anglerfish with a lure that lit up when you squeezed its belly. She cuddled her new toy against her chest and leaned against Hux as he wrapped an arm around her while they made their way across the parking lot.

Back at the apartment, Hux opened the fridge to assess its contents in anticipation of lunch.

“Can I help?” Rose asked as she peered over the various ingredients he was assembling.

“Actually no,” he said, “It’s all under control. I’ve a little something for you to keep you occupied while I’m cooking, though.”

Rose clasped her hands together and bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. “Oh! What is it?”

“Bottom left drawer of my desk, baby,” he said with smile, clearly pleased by her excitement.

Rose rushed off to the nook in the living room where Hux often worked when at home. She kneeled down and opened the drawer to find a brand-new coloring book and a giant, 64 crayon box with a built-in sharpener.

“Thank you, Daddy!” she shouted as she hurried over to the couch. 

“You’re welcome,” he called back. Rose laid the coloring book on the coffee table and slipped down onto the floor so her back rested against the bottom of the couch and her legs could stretch out in front of her.

Thoughtfully, she paged through the book looking for just the right picture. She settled on one of a mermaid surrounded by various sea creatures. She colored the mermaid’s hair black like her own and then added some bright red hair on top of one of the dolphins. She lost herself in the coloring, her mind brimming with only the simple joy of the task.

Hux joined her with two heaping bowls of mac and cheese. He’d added some jalapenos to hers, just the way she liked it, and his was topped with bits of tuna. Sitting on the floor next to her, they ate while they chatted about their favorite exhibits at the aquarium. 

After lunch, Hux let her pick out a board game from his impressive collection. She chose one called Exploding Kittens because she liked the cat on the box. Hux hadn’t played it yet and by the end of the third round they had dissolved into fits of giggles over all the funny pictures on the cards and how bad Hux was at it. He just kept dying.

They ordered out Thai for dinner and Hux requested that they eat at the table this time. After they ate, Rose insisted on ‘doing the dishes’ which involved her disposing the take-out containers with a flourish. The rhythm of the day was easy and cheerful. 

Hux had disappeared into the front hall of his apartment before emerging a few minutes later with a black, plastic box under his arm.

“You mentioned something about wanting to make use of a VCR the other day,” he said as he laid the ancient tech in front of the entertainment stand that held the TV.

“Yes!” she exclaimed before scampering off to find her bag that she’d left in the bedroom. She returned triumphantly holding a worn video cassette.

“What have you got there?” Hux sat back on his heels, trying to switch the source to VCR on his TV.

“Only the best movie ever!” she said as she flashed the battered, cardboard cover at him.

“Who’s Pippi Longstocking?” 

Rose stared at him wide-eyed. “Are. You. Serious?”

“Sorry, pet. I’ve never heard of her,” he said as he took the movie and popped it into the VCR. The machine whirred to life and they moved to the couch.

“Well, watch and learn!” she said as she snuggled up close, tucking herself under his arm and melting into his side as the movie began to play. 

When the end credits finally rolled, Rose poked Hux’s stomach playfully and said, “I want Pippi pigtails, please.”

Carding his fingers through her hair, he pursed his lips in concentration. “Wait here for a minute,” he said placing a quick kiss on her forehead before getting up. She poked her toes out from under the afghan and wiggled them.

Bits and pieces of her dream from that morning came flooding back, the way Hux had held her tight and how magnetic it had felt whenever their bodies had touched. Mostly, though, it was the emotion that she could remember. Safe. Protected. Wanted. Even loved. 

She was falling for him, she realized, and it scared her a little. She’d never been in love before; this was decidedly uncharted territory for Rose Tico.

Hux reemerged and she couldn’t help but blush when he sat back down beside her. He gave her a confused half-smile but didn’t pry as to why she was suddenly bashful. No matter how intuitive he could be, he couldn’t actually hear her thoughts, she reassured herself.

Hux had fetched an old coat hanger and a pair of wire snips. He carefully undid the part that was entwined at the neck and then placed the snips just below the twisted bit that he wouldn’t be able to straighten.

“Can I do it?” she asked and Hux handed the tool to her.

“Careful,” he said as he laid his hands over hers and helped her cut through the wire.

He took the unfurled hanger and molded the long piece over her head, making the ends curve up and out on either side. He then stooped over her as he carefully hid the wire within her hair and braided pigtails around the flexible metal. Fishing out two elastic bands from his pocket, he neatly secured the tips. Rose ran her fingers over her hair and burst into a bright smile. 

“Go look at yourself, little one,” Hux said. His eyes were twinkling.

Rose dashed over to the mirror and couldn’t have been more pleased with her reflection. Her pigtails defied gravity and swooped out in wide arcs. She looked just like her girlhood idol minus the red hair.

Skipping back to the couch, she climbed onto Hux’s lap, straddling him.

“I love it,” she said, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” 

Her arms snaked around his neck and she leaned in to capture his lips. Their tongues rolled against each other and Rose felt a tingle just below her navel. 

“I want you, Hux,” she said as she tugged his shirt out of his waistband.

“You have me,” he whispered against her lips while he unzipped her hoodie and let it fall to the floor. He leaned forward and kissed her shoulders before letting his tongue lick over her collar bones and then done her sternum before diverting over to one of her breasts. He mouthed her nipple through the thin cotton of her bralette making her hiss.

Rose stood up to shuck off her pants and her underwear while he hastily stripped as well. She was about to settle back onto his lap when he grabbed her hips and guided her to step onto the couch, her feet balancing awkwardly on either side of him.

“I’m going to fall!” she said as she teetered slightly.

Hux leaned back against the couch and said, “I won’t let you,” as he pulled her forward. The angle was a bit awkward, but he managed to position her cunt over his mouth. She had to grip his hair and brace her knees against the sides of his shoulders as his tongue coaxed her folds apart so he could lap at her clit.

Her thighs began to tremble as they flexed to keep her balance, and it only heightened the sensation of Hux’s mouth on her cunt. He kept one hand on her hip while the other drifted backwards to paw at her ass. She glanced down and saw him staring back up at her, watching her intently as she slowly fell to pieces.

“Oh god,” she whispered when it all became too much, and her cunt gushed and pulsed on his lips. He held her tightly through it all, keeping his promise to save her from falling.

“Come here,” he said as he guided her back down. She positioned herself on her knees, her drenched core hovering over his erection.

“Please, Rose,” he begged and she sunk onto his cock. His eyes rolled back for a moment before he pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Traces of her come coated his lips and she savored the taste as she rode him.

Moving up and down on his cock, her pigtails bounced with a life all their own. Hux cupped her cheek, “You’re so beautiful, Rose.”

“Even like this?” she teased as she gently batted a pigtail.

“Especially like this,” he said before kissing her again.

Suddenly, all she could think about was how much she loved him. It filled her up from the tips of her springy pigtails all the way down to her toes. She wanted to tell him. She needed to tell him.

“Hux,” she began but his mouth pressed against hers before she could continue. He was bucking up into her so fiercely she knew he was close. She broke away as his lips ventured lower, sucking her neck while he squeezed her tight. 

“Hux,” she said again a bit louder this time, but then his shout of ecstasy drowned her out as his cock pulsated and emptied inside her.

“Rose. Rose. Rose,” he chanted as he kissed her breast, her neck, her cheek. 

This was enough, she decided. His closeness, his kisses, his sweetness. Everything would be enough for now. The urgency to tell him that she loved him dissipated as the cloud of arousal lifted. She could wait, should wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn’t even started this chapter before posting the last one and thus I didn’t realize I had painted myself into a corner with the promise of ‘sleep sex’ where my POV character would be the one sleeping. 
> 
> Since I fucked up, I went for broke. i.e. I wrote a dream sequence in present tense that could be misconstrued as very underage sex. 
> 
> So… did you like the first part? Let me know. I might redo it if you guys think it’s bad and/or creepy.


	10. Trust & Falling

Rey’s text had come late in the night while Rose was still sleeping. _Can I stop by after work tomorrow? I need to tell you something._ It was an oddly cryptic message, probably Kylo had pissed Rey off and she needed to vent. Rose responded by suggesting that they meet at her apartment after work. The quick exchange was all but forgotten by the time she was settled at her desk, booting up her laptop, coffee in hand.

She was about to dig into the croissant she’d pilfered from the breakroom when fucking Darren came strutting into her office. He had no respect for social constructs regarding privacy and personal space or really anything for that matter.

“Most people knock,” she said through gritted teeth. 

Darren ignored her snide comment and asked, “Have you seen Page Six?”

“Page six of what?”

“The gossip website.”

“Which gossip website?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Darren groaned, “Move over.” He made his way to her side of the desk and shoved her chair over a few inches so he could access her keyboard. He pulled up a website called _Page Six_ and Rose mentally slapped her own forehead.

“Here,” he said as jammed his finger against her screen leaving an oily smudge.

**_Senator’s Son’s Love Triangle_ **  
_At last night’s fundraising gala for Sen. Leia Organa, the honoree’s son, Kylo Ren, formerly known as the most eligible bachelor inside the beltway, was spotted carrying a brunette over his shoulder to his town car. Said mystery woman was identified by insiders to be Ren’s fiancée._

_The cause for the sudden fireman-style exit? The young woman had thrown her drink in the face of one of Sen. Organa’s staffers. The wet staffer, a redhaired man whose identity couldn’t be confirmed, was overheard having a few terse words with the young woman before Ren intervened._

_“It looked like a lovers’ quarrel of some sort. All three were angrily whispering at each other until Kylo stormed off with his date,” said one gala attendee._

_Another witness described the scene as ‘sexually charged’ and ‘uncomfortable to watch.’_

_While Sen. Organa raised record funds, the real talk of the evening was the raised eyebrows over the ménage a trois melee._

Rose stared at her computer in shock. She never followed celebrity gossip (other than Beyoncé, of course) and she certainly didn’t follow political gossip. This, however, was like reading a friend’s text messages without permission. She felt sick.

Darren peered at her intently. “The redhead is that asshole who was getting a quote on Organa’s jet, isn’t he?!”

“Doubt it,” she said trying to keep her tone impassive. She was suddenly very thankful that she’d never mentioned who her best friend’s boyfriend was. What a mess.

“It has to be. How many smug gingers work for Organa?” With a wistful look he added, “I’d like to throw a drink in his face.”

Rose stood up and stared pointedly at her door. “I have real work to do, Darren. Please close my door on your way out.”

“God, RoRo. You’re no fun,” he said, stomping out and slamming her door behind him.

Rose sank into her chair. This must be why Rey wanted to talk. She checked her phone again but there were no new messages. If it were true, if the man in the story really was Hux, why hadn’t he called her? 

\--

Rey was pacing just outside the entryway to Rose’s apartment building. 

“I brought burritos,” she said, holding up a brown paper bag stamped with cartoonish cacti and suns.

Rose unlocked the entrance and nodded, “Thanks.” They headed silently up the stairs and took the last flight past Rose’s apartment to the roof. With their backs to the safety wall, they sunk down. Rey handed her an aluminum wrapped roll and a bottle of horchata. 

“Have you heard from Hux today?” Rey asked.

“No. And I’ll save you some trouble. I read the Page Six article. Fucking Darren showed it to me.”

“Shit. Rose, it’s definitely not what it sounds like-”

“I know,” Rose interrupted, “The whole _love triangle_ was obviously just some gossipy embellishment.”

Rey let out a loud sigh. “I’m sorry. Kylo and I were at the gala and I spotted Hux. I was on my way over to say hi and then he, fuck. I’m sorry, Rose. I saw him kissing a woman who was clearly there as his date.” Rey laid her hand on Rose’s knee and gave it a squeeze, “I’m really, truly sorry.”

Rose felt her heart collapse into her stomach. She’d known deep down that if Rey had engaged in a public fight at her future mother-in-law’s party then something had gotten her really riled. Rey was loyal to a fault and Rose had had a niggling feeling all day that the drink had been thrown in her honor.

“What kind of kiss?” she asked, picking at the ends of her hair.

Rey pursed her lips before saying, “I think you need to speak with Hux.”

“Come on, Rey. Just tell me.”

“It seemed… passionate.”

The way the safety wall was pitched across from where they were sitting blocked the view of the neighboring buildings. Rose could only see the sky; she felt lost and ungrounded. Finally finding her voice, she asked, “Did he say anything?”

“Not really. He just told me to ‘walk away’.”

Rose tipped her cheek against her shoulder and eyed Rey with a soft smirk. “Is that why Kylo had to carry you out? Because you refused to do what Hux said?” Rey nodded. 

“Thank god he didn’t tell you to get off his dick.” The two young women burst into laughter. 

After regaining their composure, Rose laid her head on her friend’s shoulder. “He never said we were exclusive.”

“But did he ever mention anyone else?”

“No.” Rose thought over the shared spreadsheet they’d been using to negotiate the terms of their relationship. Relationship? Or was it just an arrangement? A mutually agreed upon method to scratch an itch they both had. “I loved him, Rey,” she whispered as she let her friend wrap an arm around her. 

\--

Rose had been staring at her phone for a whole week. Hux hadn’t sent a single text or email nor had he bothered to call. Work continued to be a constant headache and she didn’t have the emotional capacity to reach out herself. 

It was a little past 9 pm on Friday and she was the last one in the office for the fifth day in a row; her brain was ninety percent static. Rose needed to go home. Just as she was about to hit the light switch her phone pinged. It was Hux.

_I’m outside your office. Would you please buzz me in? We need to talk._

Rose considered telling him that she wasn’t at work but was actually en route to some romantic getaway with her new Canadian boyfriend when her phone sounded again.

_Your light is visible from the sidewalk._

Fuck. She sent a reply. _k_

Rose went out to the dark reception area of the office and hit the buzzer that was located on B.B.’s desk. Her heart began to pound as the glowing numbers above the elevator marked its slow ascent. 

When the doors finally opened, she squeezed her fingernails hard into the palms of her hands to keep from reaching for him. Hux was in front of her, bathed in the amber glow of the elevator light. He looked tired and grumpy, but he smiled at her anyway. 

“Hi,” he said.

“Hi.”

“Can we talk in your office?” Without a word, Rose led the way. Neither of them sat and she refused to offer him a chair.

Hux tapped a finger against his thigh. “I don’t know where to start,” he said. 

“Don’t make me ask.”

He furrowed his brow but nodded. “Her name is Sloane. She was my mentor at university and then later, for lack of a better term, a friend with benefits. She told me she’d be in the city on business and I invited her to the gala before you and I had even met.” 

“Did you have sex with her?”

“No. She initiated a kiss and I did nothing to dissuade her. That was all. I had no intention of taking it further.”

Rose broke just a little and leaned against her desk. “You could have told me all this before. Hell, you could have told me before Darren shoved Page Six in my face.”

“I should have. I’m sorry.”

“I know we never talked about being exclusive, but it still took me by surprise.”

Hux took a very small step towards her, “There has been a level intimacy between us that I hadn’t anticipated.”

She felt a magnetic pull to him. Her brain could only focus on how good it would feel to lean against him, her head on his chest, his arm around her shoulders, his fingers in her hair. She took a deep breath and grabbed her bag. “I’m so tired, Hux. I need to go home.”

“Let me make it up to you.”

“You can’t. It’s too late.” She waited for him just outside her door before locking it.

“You can’t be mad at me for violating a rule that you never established. That’s not-,” he cut himself short when she shot him an icy glare.

Her temper rose up from under her fatigue. “The whole point, of this, us, is to escape! To be different, clearly defined versions of ourselves.” Rose jammed the button to open the waiting elevator. They entered the small space and he reached just past her to select the lobby. His arm was so close to her. She stood facing the door while he faced her. “The point was to be intertwined effortlessly,” she whispered, as her exhaustion overtook her once more. Tears were pricking at her eyes.

“Rose,” he began but he didn’t find the words for whatever argument he had. The doors slid open once more.

She took a few steps and then turned back to face him. Her voice echoed in the empty atrium. “I can’t do that anymore. I can’t be that vulnerable. Not with you.” Tears spilled over her cheeks, but she refused to wipe them away. She wanted him to understand that she hurt, and he was no longer allowed to comfort her.


	11. Up & Down

When Mr. Calrissian had summoned her on Monday morning, Rose had been quietly terrified she was finally getting fired. He usually worked remotely, only coming into the office for important matters he couldn’t manage over the phone. The peculiar smile he’d given her when she slunk in only unsettled her more. Much to her surprise he declared he had great news but first she needed to sign a confidentiality agreement; rich people love secrecy and privacy paperwork was common with her job. Rose scribbled her name quickly across the bottom of the form.

“We’ve acquired an exciting new client- Senator Leia Organa!” Mr. Calrissian looked extremely pleased. 

“Oh,” was all Rose could manage. She had never dissuaded Darren of the impression Hux had given the first time he had visited that the senator was shopping around for a private jet. To find out it wasn’t actually just a put-on to cow Darren was unexpected.

“It’s fabulous news! And, most exciting for you, she has personally requested that you be assigned lead designer.”

“Thank you, Mr. Calrissian,” she said. She tried to force her face into a pleasant smile but all she could think about was whether Hux had meddled on her behalf as some sort of olive branch.

“Rose, I know I was very hard on you about the Snoke incident. But I hope we can move past that misstep. You are evolving into one of our most sought-after designers. If you prove yourself capable of handling the senator’s account I believe a raise will be in order.”

Her smile brightened genuinely. “I won’t disappoint you, sir!”

They preceded to go over some of the broad details of the commission before Rose hurried back to her desk. After consulting her calendar, she sent an introductory email to the address she’d been given for contacting Sen. Organa’s office. She was a bit taken aback by the quick reply.

_Dear Ms. Tico,_

_Sen. Organa has requested to meet you before formally enlisting your design services. A reservation has been made at The Resistance on Pennsylvania Ave. for 1 pm Thurs. Please RSVP by Wed. at noon._

_Sincerely,_ __

_The office of Sen. Leia Organa_

Rose read the email twice, trying to detect a hint of Hux’s voice, but she found nothing. She replied with her acceptance.

When her Thursday lunch date finally rolled around, she was nearly crawling out of her skin. She hadn’t told Rey about her impending meeting out of fear of somehow jinxing the whole thing. Now, however, she was greatly regretting not asking her friend’s advice. She gave her name to the host at the door and tugged nervously at her outfit, which could best be described as a bargain-bin power suit.

The senator was already seated at a table near a window that looked out over the busy street below. She was so much smaller than Rose had expected. The older woman was poking at her phone as Rose approached.

“Sen. Organa, it’s an honor to meet you,” Rose said a tad too loudly.

“Oh! You must be Ms. Tico. Please, dear, have a seat,” she said with a gesture to the chair across from her. Rose sat down and desperately tried to think of something perfect to say when the senator took charge. “You probably think I’m a controlling micromanager because I wanted to meet my jet designer in person. I am, however, just a bit particular. Not to mention, once I heard Lando sing your praises, I knew I needed to witness your genius for myself."

“I wouldn’t say genius-” Rose said as her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

“You will find, I have a nasty habit of giving unsolicited advice.” Sen. Organa paused to switch off her phone and lay it face down on the table before returning her attention to Rose. “No one ever calls a woman a genius. If by some black magic you find yourself in possession of such a title, hang on for all you’re worth. They will try to pry it from you even long after you’re dead. Which is all to say, take the compliment, dear.”

“Thank you,” Rose said with a sincere smile.

The waiter came to take their drink orders. Rose asked for a water and Sen. Organa requested a chardonnay; just as the waiter was about to turn away Sen. Organa waved at him, “And a whiskey on the rocks. We’re expecting a third.”

Two damp rings began forming under Rose’s armpits. Was Hux joining them? Her brain flashed into overdrive trying to concoct a way to ask who might be the third when Sen. Organa interrupted her thoughts.

“Now, as you may know, this is going to be a very busy year for me, both personally and professionally. My staff is compiling all the requirements for my jet. The specifications will be forwarded to you within a week. There are, however, a few details I would like to discuss with you directly.”

“Certainly.” Rose pulled out her tablet and stylus, ready to take notes.

“At the front of the jet, I’m going to need the equivalent of a lazy-boy recliner, or as close as you can manage. Dark leather, two cup holders, maybe with a massage function.”

“Excuse me?” Rose interjected as politely as possible. Usually clients wanted the interior to be as sleek and glamorous as possible. What the senator was describing had more of a middle-class living room vibe.

“For my husband, Han. He’s grumbling about going out on the campaign trail again. He’d rather stay home drinking beer and watching the Discovery channel all day.”

“Of course,” was the only thing Rose could think of to say.

“Some more unsolicited advice- Fall in love with someone who is worth a few compromises. Young people these days can swipe onto the next partner at the first sign of conflict. My generation didn’t have so many possibilities. As such, we had more incentive to work out our differences. Han and I didn’t even speak for a full year back in the 90’s, not many people know that. Do you know what brought us back together?”

Rose shook her head and took a sip of her drink.

“The sex,” the senator said. Rose coughed as her water went down the wrong pipe. “Then after the sex we talked. When you have a passionate connection with someone you find a way.” She lifted a hand and waved at a person over Rose’s shoulder. “Over here, dear!” she called.

Rose steeled herself but much to her surprise a petite blonde woman with a large messenger bag approached. 

“Rose, this is my body woman, Ms. Kaydel Connix. Kaydel, this is Ms. Rose Tico,” Sen. Organa said as the other woman settled in. “Now let’s get down to business.”

By the time they had finished lunch, Rose had all but forgotten that she had at one point been thinking of Hux. Instead, she lost herself in the charming humor of the senator which was amplified by Kaydel’s sarcastic asides.

As they were finishing their desserts, the senator’s phone pinged. “Oh, fuck me,” she groaned as she squinted at a text message. Rose bit the inside of her cheek to keep from giggling. “Han forgot to pick up Chewie from doggie daycare, again. I swear he’d lose his own ass if it wasn’t on top of those damned long legs of his. Kaydel, be a dear, and have the car brought round. I’m going to have to pick up the furry little bastard myself.”

As they exited the restaurant together, Rose expressed her gratitude for the opportunity she had been given. The senator graciously thanked her as well.

“Ma’am,” called an all too familiar voice. Rose looked to her right and saw Hux standing there. His back was ramrod straight and his jaw was set. Something was wrong.

“Oh! What are you doing here?” said Sen. Organa, “I thought I gave you the day off.”

“Mitaka called me in. I need to speak with you,” he said before adding a hasty “privately,” as his eyes darted over Kaydel and Rose.

“I do have a cellphone you know,” the senator said. Her voice was annoyed but her brow furrowed with worry.

Hux led her a few steps away and then stooped to speak quietly against her ear. When he had finished, she patted his arm and said, “Alright. I guess I should go down to the station. One of you will need to arrange for Chewie to be picked up.” She turned back and added, “Rose, it was lovely to meet you. My people will be in touch.” Then she climbed into her town car and was gone.

Kaydel approached Hux and held up a fist. He nodded and then they both tapped a clenched hand against an open palm in a game of rock, paper, scissors. Hux won twice in a row.

“Damnit,” Kaydel said with a grimace. “Every fucking time!”

“I told you, Connix, you have a tell.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’ll take fuzzball duty. See you tomorrow, Hux. And it was nice meeting you, Rose,” she said as she waved down a cab.

A moment later, Rose and Hux found themselves alone on the pavement. 

“She glances at you when she throws rock and stares at her hands for paper?” she asked.

“Yes, and her eyes go wide when she’s thinking about scissors for some reason.” Hux pulled out his phone and began typing. He refused to look at her.

“I know you won’t tell me any details but is everything alright?” she asked. Hux’s fingers froze mid-text. “I mean, with the senator. Not with us.” Rose felt herself turning beet-red, instantly regretting the clarification.

“It’ll make the news,” he said, “The real news. Not some gossip blog.”

“Was that a dig at me?”

“It was an accurate statement.”

“Darren showed me the blog. Rey told me in person the next day. You waited a week before reaching out. That is an accurate statement.” She was shaking. She didn’t understand why he was mad at her, he was the one who had fucked up.

“Grow up.”

Rose was now livid. “Are you fucking kidding me? You made out with your fuck buddy in public.”

“I’m not going to debate you.”

“Why? Because you know that I’m right?”

“I hardly think someone who expects something while being too childish to ask for it is a worthy debate opponent."

“You know what? You’re right. I can’t debate you. All you care about is adhering to the letter of some stupid spreadsheet instead of actually considering my feelings. Yes, Hux, I did want to be exclusive and I didn’t ask you to be. That is my fault. However, I shouldn’t have to verbalize that you sticking your tongue down another woman’s throat in full view of my best friend is problematic.”

Hux finally looked up at her, his lips were pressed tight. “You’re being irrational. I told you the night we met that I need clearly defined expectations. I’m not a mind-reader.”

"Yet you read me like a book when it suits you. Rules are just a defense, a one-dimensional data set you can point at to distract from the truth,” she said. His ears were burning red and his hands were clenched in tight fists, but he didn’t dare interrupt her. She pressed on. “You only want to care for me when it gives you pleasure,” she said. Hux’s whole body winced as if she had punched him in the stomach. Before he could say anything, she turned away and hurried down the sidewalk. She wished for the sharp pressure of his fingers grasping her arm, pulling her back to him but it never came.

\--

Rose was scrolling through Instagram on her phone as she slurped down her curry. The TV chattered in the background.

_And our last story of the evening is a late-breaking exclusive. Han Solo, husband of Senator Leia Organa, was arrested this afternoon for disorderly conduct. The official police report notes that Solo was drinking at Mos Eisley Cantina when another patron began to verbally harass him. Witnesses couldn’t provide details about the nature of the disagreement, but the consensus was that Solo threw the first punch. The story is developing._

Fuck, thought Rose as she stared at the TV in disbelief. The senator’s husband being arrested would be a huge headache for her campaign. She flicked open her messenger app on her phone and was about to tap Hux’s name when she remembered they were no longer speaking. 

She grabbed the remote again and flipped through the channels before finding a vividly-colored cartoon about unicorns. She laid down on her side and wished her mind would melt as she tried to find that special place where she no longer cared.


	12. Dicks & Feelings

There were penises everywhere. Big, small, dark, light and even one that wouldn’t be out of place on a unicorn. It was Rey Day, aka Rey’s bachelorette party and the theme was decidedly dicks. Rey, Rose, Finn and Poe were getting ready to leave Rey and Kylo’s apartment to go bar hopping. _Walking on Sunshine_ was pouring out of the speakers and Finn and Poe were having a heated debate about which of the dick-themed accessories they wanted to wear. 

Rey was sporting a headband with two glittery dicks sticking up like devil’s horns and was wearing a shirt that had a disturbingly realistic depiction of a male member below the words, _‘Kylo’s cock will be my last!’_ The monster penis was at least 9 inches long and very thick.

“I gotta ask,” Rose said as she knocked back a pre-game shot and then pointedly stared at Rey’s shirt, “Is that thing true to life?”

“I can hear you!” shouted Kylo from the kitchen.

All eyes turned to look at Rey who blushed and then silently mouthed, ‘Yes’. The four friends burst into shrieks of laughter.

After a disastrous game of darts at the third bar, the night began spiraling a bit. According to Rey there was too much booze and not enough dancing. Rey hollered at Finn and Poe to follow and then grabbed Rose’s hand to drag her down the block to _The Butt Hutt_ aka the hottest gay club in all of DC. 

Once inside, Rose escaped to the bathroom to pee and touch up her mascara. When she returned to the dance floor, Rey was sandwiched between the boys, an arm draped over each. All three looked so happy. Rose was about to turn back towards the bar to get a water when she slammed into an immovable torso.

“Sorry!” she squeaked as a drink splashed onto her minidress. A middle-aged man with puppy-dog eyes framed by a pair of thick-rimmed glasses looked down at her.

“Not your fault,” the man said. “Too many heathens mashing about.” He flashed her a smile. “You here alone?”

Rose’s stomach fluttered. “No. Bachelorette party.” She slipped a finger under her candy necklace to stretch it out for him to see the multi-color, sugar penises strung along it. 

“Me too!” He pointed to a small sticker on his chest. It was about the size of a quarter and said _‘To have and to hole’_ over an asterisk-style anus.

Rose snorted. “So tasteful.”

“It was the ss- smallest option,” he said with a stutter as he rubbed a hand over his scruffy beard. He was wearing a clear plastic ring that had circuit traces embedded in it. 

“Who’s the lucky partner-to-be?” she asked.

“My kid brother,” he said, “He’s marrying his boyfriend next weekend.”

“Oh! I just assumed that you were-”

“Interes- ested in dancing with you?” he interjected with a wolfish grin.

Rose glanced past him and spotted her friends a few yards away, still grinding their little hearts out. “Sure,” she said and when he reached out to lead her onto the dance floor she caught sight of a short, straight scar at the base of his palm. 

She tried to concentrate on the music instead of the man who bumped against her as the sweaty club-goers pulsed around them. He was handsome and seemed nice enough but when she looked at him, she couldn’t help but reduce him to the parts that made up his sum. She’d seen his ring with its wires and his scar that was probably from carpal tunnel surgery. Her brain was buzzing through various conclusions that could be drawn. 

He smiled and then shouted something to her, but she couldn’t make it out over the heavy bass that made her sternum vibrate.

“What?” she shouted back.

He stooped low and she leaned in until his mouth was near her ear. “What’s your name?” he asked.

“Rose. You?”

“DJ,” he said. She was about to take a step back, but his hands were on her hips now, pulling her body against his. The dance track seamlessly flowed into the next song. The lights of the club swept over DJ’s face, but his glasses didn’t reflect the light properly. She’d seen a co-worker use similar anti-reflective lenses for computer work.

She opened her mouth to ask him if he worked in tech and to slyly imply she thought he might be a hacker, hoping to impress him with her observation skills. But before she could speak, he kissed her. His tongue probed her mouth and she fought the urge to pull away. 

She stood, unable to move for a moment, and his hands drifted lower to squeeze her ass. Fuck it, she thought and wrapped an arm around his neck. Maybe this was what she needed to finally get over Hux. DJ pulled her even closer and one of his hands began to make its way up her dress. The club was dark, and his body was blocking them from view, but she felt gross about the public display. It had, however, been two months since someone had touched her. She was internally at war.

DJ’s fingers reached her panties and began rubbing back and forth over a spot about half an inch south of her clit. She wriggled in an attempt to help him improve his aim.

“You like that don’t you, you dirty ss- slut,” he hissed against her ear. Rose froze. Degradation was a totally reasonable thing to be into, she did not, however, think someone should randomly try it out without asking first. 

“Hey, DJ,” she said gently and grabbed his wrist to pull his hand away, “You seem nice, but I’m not really interested in this, right here and now. Maybe I could get your number?”

He gave her a very confused look. “My number? Oh ss- sorry, Rosa, I’m married.”

“What?!” she shouted, hoping he was making a terrible joke, but he just shrugged and walked away. 

Rose wiped her mouth with the back of her hand then headed to the bar. Two shots later, she pushed her way to her friends. Poe took her hand and twirled her before placing his other hand on her waist. 

“You good, fly girl?” he asked.

Rose forced a smile. “Yeah, just need to dance.”

“Now that I can help you with!” he shouted and spun her again.

\--

Rose tossed and turned on the couch and tried to readjust the afghan that was draped over her. She was drunk and exhausted and horribly uncomfortable. That was when she heard it. A breathy moan seeped out from behind Kylo and Rey’s bedroom door. They were fucking. She tried wrapping the afghan around her head but then she heard the rhythmic squeaking of bed springs from the guest room. Finn and Poe were also now fucking. 

Rose sat up and pulled on her sneakers before scribbling off a note and tossing it on the kitchen table. 

_Crazy fun night! Biked home early._  
_XOXO_  
_Rose_

She was too drunk to steer responsibly in the road, but she put her helmet on anyway and took to the abandoned sidewalk. She’d go slow and hopefully no creepers would intercept her on the half dozen or so miles that stretched between Rey’s apartment building and her own. She was about halfway, sweating and feeling like she might puke, when a fire hydrant jumped out of nowhere and into her path. She flew over her handlebars and landed with a sickening thud. 

Rolling onto her back, she laid on the cement for a minute before she tried to get up. She managed a seated position and assessed the damage. Butterscotch’s front tire was horribly bent, and the chain had broken, her palms and knees were scraped up and bleeding. Luckily, she hadn’t hit her head on the way down. With shaky hands, she fished her phone out of her pocket and dialed Rey. Straight to voicemail. Same with Kylo. She tried Finn, but he didn’t pick up. She didn’t have Poe’s number.

Finally, with a deep breath, she called Hux. 

“Rose?” Hux asked, his tenor heavy with sleep.

He’d said her name and that’s all it took. She began sobbing. Her palms and knees were on fire, her head was spinning, and she was all alone in the middle of the night on a grimy sidewalk. 

“Rose!” His voice was now sharp and alert. “What’s wrong?”

“I fell off my bike,” she sniffed.

“It’s four in the morning...”

“I’m sorry!”

“That’s not what I- Never mind. Rose, tell me where you are. I’ll come get you.” There was a rustling sound in the background and then the distinct jangle of car keys.

She managed to send him a pin of her location and pressed the phone back to her ear. She could hear him breathing. They didn’t speak but he stayed on the line until several minutes later the headlights of his car skimmed over her hunched frame.

He helped her to stand up and then carefully worked his hands over her limbs. “Nothing seems to be broken. Some cuts and definite bruising for tomorrow,” he said as he brushed away the tears that still lingered on her cheeks. She lurched forward and hugged him, her arms tight around his midsection, her face smashed against his chest. He held her close until she calmed a bit and pulled away.

She felt really stupid, but he didn’t allow her time to wallow as he ushered her into his car before tucking her ruined bicycle into his trunk. As he slipped behind the wheel, his eyes darted to her hip, clearly checking that she was buckled in. He turned on the radio and then he drove. 

By the time he took her keys and unlocked her front door, her head was pounding. Quietly and quickly, he steered her into the bathroom and turned on the sink. He filled a glass with cold water for her to drink and then he coaxed the water warmer to clean her wounds. He washed the debris from the scrapes on her hands and then helped her up onto the counter, so he could flush off her skinned knees, which made her wince.

She shifted and caught a whiff of herself. “Oh god, I reek,” she groaned. He arched an eyebrow at her and she held his steady gaze.

“Bath?” he finally asked.

“Please.” 

The soft, warm air rolling off the water covered the room in a haze; lending the moment a surreal quality. Nothing felt as it should. She kept expecting to turn around and find the Hux of two months ago looking back at her. The flesh below his cheeks would be a bit fuller, his eyes somehow more bright. There would be an intimate rhythm to their movements instead of the awkward starts and stops that now plagued this variation of their old bedtime routine.

She turned so he could unzip her dress and then suddenly she was wearing only a black lacy thong. She rounded to face him, but he’d already moved to close the tap, his back to her. She pushed her underwear down and then stepped into the small tub. 

She was certain that he was going to wait on the other side of the frosted glass bathroom door, but he sat down on the edge of the tub. Using the cup she had left on the counter, he poured water over her hair, and then shampooed and conditioned her long tresses. As his fingers worked across her scalp, her thoughts dissolved.

The water cooled, and he retrieved a large towel. He held it up for her. When she stood, he averted his gaze from her naked body. She wished he would look at her, she wanted to be seen. She never knew it was possible to be this close to someone while being so far away.

Hux rummaged through her medicine cabinet while she brushed her teeth. He knelt in front of her and applied a bandage to the knee that had taken the worst of her fall. A needy voice in the back of her heart was begging for him to kiss it and make her all better. Instead, he stood and directed her to her bedroom. She shivered slightly at the cool air as he chose a pair of baggy flannel pants and her Space Camp sweatshirt for pajamas. He left her to change while he turned down the bed.

Rose crawled in and as Hux pulled the covers up to her chin, her brain lifted out of her exhaustion just a little. She didn’t want to be alone. “Stay the night,” she said as she caught his wrist.

He stood perfectly still for a few breaths. Her vision had become adjusted to the dark and she swore she saw his eye twitch.

“Alright,” he said finally. He disappeared into the bathroom before emerging in just his undershirt and boxer briefs. He laid down beside her and she scooched towards him and placed her hands on his chest. The quick beat of his heart resounded under her palms. She shouldn’t still want him the way she did. She shouldn’t open old wounds. She shouldn’t do anything she would regret tomorrow. But she didn’t listen to her own reason.

She leaned in, closer and closer, until her lips were almost to his. His hand touched her neck and when she tried to close the last of the space between them, his grip tightened around her throat just enough to hold her at bay.

“You’re very drunk,” he said.

Shouldn’t, shouldn’t, shouldn’t, but still did. Shame and the embarrassment of rejection crashed through her and she flipped onto her other side. Pulling her knees up, she tried to make herself as small as possible. For the second time that night, tears poured down her cheeks, this time she kept her breathing even.

A soft imprint of his lips pressed against her shoulder. “It’s going to be alright,” he said as his right arm squeezed between her belly and her curled up thighs and he pulled her back against his chest.

\--

Rose woke up alone and let fly a stream of curses. She felt like seven kinds of hell. With the grumpy determination of the hungover, she dragged herself to the bathroom to pee and brush her teeth before making her way to the kitchen. To her surprise, Hux was there, sitting at the table and working on a crossword in what appeared to be _The New York Times_. A pile of scrambled eggs lay next to a stack of waffles in a pan on the stove.

“I don’t own a waffle iron,” was the only thing she could think of to say.

He lifted his gaze briefly before returning to his puzzle to ink in an answer. “No, you don’t. Nor do you subscribe to the paper. Fortunately, there is both a newsstand and a waffle house two blocks over. The eggs I nicked from your fridge.”

“Thank you,” she said as she poured herself a hot cup of the coffee he had put on and then settled down to her breakfast. The scratching of his pen on paper distracted her from the pounding in her head.

When she couldn’t fit another forkful, she cleared the dishes away and Hux stood up, making as if he were getting ready to leave. 

“I’m really sorry about… everything,” she said. She was embarrassed she had allowed herself to be needy with him. Her pride was wounded. As much as she had gotten off on being unguarded with him before, she hated the thought of showing anything like vulnerability now that things had changed.

Hux fiddled with the pull of his coat zipper. “Don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong. I was glad I could help.”

“It was inappropriate for me to call so late and to be so drunk.”

“Rose,” his voice was firm but tender, “I only wish you had called me before you got on that blasted bike.”

She was still hurt about him kissing another woman and for his outburst about her never asking to be exclusive. But those problems, in the bright yellow of her tiny kitchen, no longer seemed insurmountable. She remembered the ways he had made her feel safe and all the times he had put her concerns before his own. He’d come to her rescue last night without question and cleaned her up and held her while she slept. He still knew something about what she needed, and she still cared for him. Maybe they could try again; at the very least they could talk.

“Would you like to stay a bit longer? I’ve missed you,” she said. Every syllable made her ache.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

She saw the conflict in his eyes, but she didn’t understand it. Hadn’t he been the one who had been upset about her ending things? Wasn’t he the one who had offered to make up for his mistake?

“Why?” she asked.

Hux ran an anxious hand through his hair, “Because I’m a hypocrite.”

“What?” She was missing something. His eyes flitted briefly to her neck and she remembered the tight feel of his touch when she’d tried to kiss him and, to her regret, the rough sensation of DJ’s mouth there last night. She would have a fresh hickey by now. 

“You don’t like that another man had his mouth on me,” she said quietly.

“No, I do not.” A muscle in his jaw tensed. “And I do not like who I am when I’m jealous.” He looked out the window over the kitchen sink for a long moment before turning back to her. “I’ve thought a lot about what you said about how I only took care of you when it pleased me. You were right. I fucked up, Rose. I’ve been selfish, and I am incredibly sorry. I should have known, that after everything we’d shared, that kissing someone else was beyond the pale. But I didn’t -not then. And even if I understand that now, it doesn’t excuse me for not knowing it in the moment or for treating you so poorly while I figured it out.” He looked very worn down, not like the towering man with straight shoulders and an icy stare she’d first met.

“Thank you for apologizing,” she said. She was impressed by his introspection and how he had taken her criticisms to heart, but she was also alarmed by the weariness of his manner.

“But it was more than that transgression,” he continued. “You had to explain to me how I had gone wrong. I was supposed to be the one who took care of you.” Hux’s hands were shaking ever so slightly and his voice seemed on the verge of breaking.

“A relationship goes both ways, Hux,” she said. “We’re supposed to take care of each other. You could let me guide you sometimes.”

“I’m not sure if I’m capable of that,” he said as he slipped a hand into his pocket and then removed it with his keys clenched tight. “You should be with someone who already knows how to be good to you.”

Rose was at a loss for words. All she had been wanting over the past two months was for Hux to realize his mistakes. Now that he had, she wasn’t sure how to handle it nor how to process his intense self-criticism that accompanied his remorse.

Before she could collect her thoughts, Hux spoke again. “I failed you, Rose, and I’m not sure I can forgive myself.” He then turned and left.


	13. Practice & Rehearsal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life has been blowing chunks lately. I hope this fic makes your day a bit brighter.

Somewhere over the last few months, underwear had become an existential crisis. Rose had packed four pairs for two nights away from home. Two sets were special occasion lingerie that worked well under her bridesmaid dress and two were little girl panties. (A pair with the Gryffindor crest and a Mulan-themed pair that had _‘I’ll make a man out of you’_ written over the butt.)

Something had changed between her and Hux the last time she had seen him when they’d talked things out in her kitchen. The door between them that had been shut was now opened just a crack. She didn’t, however, want to get her hopes up that anything was going to happen and then be disappointed so now she was staring at a small pile of panties. Her yellow, baby-doll dress and black oxfords were going to be casually and girlishly sexy as it was already. She glanced over her options once more and then threw them all back into her bag. She’d just go commando.

Rey came bursting through the hotel room’s door without warning and with Kylo trailing right behind her. 

“Uh, I could have been naked!” Rose yelped as she moved out of Kylo’s way. The groom-to-be had two large suitcases under each arm.

“We’ve all seen it before!” Rey shouted as she hung up her wedding dress garment bag in the closet.

“Have you?” Rose asked incredulously. Her friend was clearly slowly unraveling under the pressure of the impending ceremony.

“I haven’t, but I certainly wouldn’t mind,” Kylo teased. 

Rose stuck out her tongue at him and then turned around and let loose a shriek. Rey was standing naked, with her hands on her hips, staring at her open suitcase. “And you just accused _me_ of being an exhibitionist?!” Rose sputtered, “How did you get naked so fast!?”

“I have 20 minutes before I have to meet up with Kylo’s mom. I don’t have time for modesty. Blue or peach?” Rey said as she held up two sundresses.

Rose tried to avoid staring directly at her friend’s naked tits. “Blue?”

“Great! Kylo, babe, can you get me a bra and some panties from the big suitcase?” Rose jumped out of the way as Rey immediately pushed past Kylo to get her own underwear before he even had a chance to look.

“Sweetheart,” Kylo said gently, “Everything is going to be fine. My mom already adores you.”

“Sure, babe,” Rey murmured, clearly not listening. With about three sets of underwear in each hand Rey ducked into the bathroom.

Rose gave her most supportive and sympathetic smile, “She’ll calm after the rehearsal.”

“God, I hope so,” said Kylo, “Thanks again for letting her spend tonight with you. I told her a million times that she could stay in the suite with me. I mean, everyone knows we fuck.”

“Yeah, we do all know that,” Rose laughed, “It’s really no problem. It actually feels special to share her last single night.”

“Well, be careful. She kicks in her sleep,” he said.

“Kylo!” Rey shouted from behind the bathroom door. “I need help with my zipper!”

“I’ll leave you two to it,” Rose said before sneaking out the door.

\--

The rehearsal went off without a hitch. Rey, citing the vast height discrepancy between Finn and Phasma, had made the unconventional choice to have Finn and Rose walk together followed by Phasma and Hux before they all peeled off to their respective places. Everyone involved generously and silently agreed to pretend that the last-minute change had nothing to do with Rose and Hux’s drama which suited Rose just fine. She was still holding out for some sort of rekindling with Hux, but she didn’t need her strained smile to ruin the wedding photos if things went south.

After the rehearsal they all headed to a cozy Italian restaurant that Kylo’s parents had reserved. Rose made it through dinner laughing with Finn and Poe and only stealing a few glances at Hux who spent the meal locked in conversation with Phasma. After the dinner had ended and everyone was milling about waiting for the nightcap champagne, Rose spotted Sen. Organa heading her way. 

“How lovely to see you, dear! It’s amazing how such a large city can seem so small at times.”

“Good evening, Senator.”

“Hush now! Call me Leia.” The senator looked up and waved to someone across the room. Rose turned to see who she was hailing and couldn’t help but nervously chew on her bottom lip as Hux approached. His face was as indecipherable as always. 

“Armitage, let me introduce you to Ms. Rose Tico. Rose has been designing my new wings. Rose, this is Armitage, my numbers man.”

Hux gave them both a polite smile. “Rose and I are actually already acquainted, ma’am.”

“Oh, of course! How silly of me. You were the one that recommended Rose’s firm!” Leia leaned in and whispered to Rose conspiratorially, “The press loves to paint me as a shrewd policy wonk. They would lose their collective shit if they knew how terrible I am when it comes to remembering the incidentals.”

Rose giggled and Hux visibly relaxed. “Don’t let her fool you, Rose. She has the sharpest mind in D.C.,” he said.

Leia patted his arm fondly and then looked Rose in the eye. “And don’t let Armitage fool you. He acts all calm and above it, but I’ve never met a more passionate and caring young man.”

“Ma’am,” he admonished sternly but his eyes were soft.

“And don’t you go repeating that to Kylo,” Leia said, “My boy gets his sweetness from Rey. Armitage, on the other hand, is innately sweet, but for some reason always insists on hiding it.”

Hux’s cheeks went the same shade of red as his hair and his gaze fixed on a spot above the senator’s head. Leia, ignoring his embarrassment, turned back to Rose. “Now be a dear and keep Armitage company for me. He’s terrible at parties. Always one eye on the clock and one foot out the door.”

“Yes, Leia,” she said as the diminutive woman scooted off to bend the ear of another guest. 

“She is the only one,” Hux said as he watched her go. His color was slowly returning to normal.

Rose looked at him with a playful smile, “Who is allowed to call you Armitage?”

“Correct.” He looked sharp in his dark blue suit. As always, he was a tad over dressed for the event. 

A loud pop, almost like a gunshot, directly behind them startled them both. Hux instantly grasped her upper arm pulling her close as Rose’s hand flailed out towards him, clutching at the front of his shirt. 

They turned in tandem to catch Finn with a mischievous glint in his eye. “Sorry!” he shouted with a bubbling bottle of champagne spilling over his hands and onto the floor.

Rose let out a relieved giggle as she and Hux let go of each other and took a step apart. She patted her heart, “That scared the fuck out of me!”

“Lang-,” Hux started but them coughed to cover his misstep. “It scared me too,” he finished poorly.

Poe approached them with three champagne flutes crowded in his hands. “Take one and talk to me. I don’t want Finn to rope me into passing out drinks all night.”

Once Hux and Rose each held a glass, Poe raised his own. “A toast to true love!” Poe said, and Rose could have sworn she saw Hux’s eye twitch as they all tilted back their heads and sipped their champagne.

“Hux,” said Poe, “Finn will not stop talking about some mind trick you pulled on him. I promised him I’d ask you, and I cannot emphasize enough that I’m quoting him, _to do me_.”

Hux snorted and took another sip. “It’s not a mind trick. I’m just exceptional at reading data.”

“Sure, whatever you call it, but seriously, man, do me so I can get my boy to quit pestering me about it,” said Poe with his easy smile.

“Fine,” Hux said as he scanned the other man from head to toe, “but I feel like it’s cheating since we’ve spent a bit of time together already but here goes. You’re very close to your parents. You’re a lapsed Catholic. You used to ride a motorcycle but gave it up after a close call. And you love Finn more than you’ve ever loved anyone before.”

“Damn!” Poe shouted as he playfully punched Hux’s shoulder, “Has Rose been telling you my life story?”

“You haven’t really been a topic of conversation,” said Hux coolly. 

“Then how the hell did you manage all that?”

“At the dinner party you pushed up your sleeves and I saw the bottom of your forearm tattoo. At first, I thought it was a hipster-esque feather but the way it curved made me realize it was the tail feather of a bird. It took a minute, but I identified it as a quetzal, which is, as you know, the bird of the Guatemalan flag. A patria tattoo on a prominent part of your body is more than just about the homeland. I made the leap that it also symbolized the importance of your parents.”

“This is almost scary,” Poe muttered as he wrapped an arm around Rose, “You got yourself a black magic boy.”

Rose opened her mouth to clarify that she didn’t have anyone but Hux cleared his throat and continued his explanation. “Statistically speaking, if your parents are Guatemalan they’re probably Catholic. Also, I saw you staring down a crucifix in the chapel today like it might talk back if you looked at him hard enough.”

“They’ve always given me the willies,” Poe said with a dramatic shiver.

Hux nodded. “You consistently have on the same heavily-worn motorcycle boots, but I’ve only ever seen you in a car. You’ve polished the boots tonight for the occasion so you’re not trying to seem edgy, you just genuinely prefer them. The left one has a substantial gash that has been repaired and the sole on that side was replaced. You also favor your left leg slightly. Presumably the damage to your leg and your boot happened at the same time.”

“That’s exactly right! And the bit about Finn?” Poe asked, eyes wide with wonder.

“That’s just obvious. Everything that you do in his presence is a testament to your feelings for him,” said Hux.

Poe nodded approvingly and Hux froze, his eyes focused on something just over Poe’s head.

“Fuck,” Hux spat as he thrust his champagne into Rose’s hand and dashed off. Poe and Rose turned just in time to witness Hux lunging forward to grab Han’s backwards stretched arm that had been winding up into a punch. 

“You just proved my point, asshole!” shouted a short man with salt and pepper hair who was stabbing a finger into Han’s chest. Hux was angrily whispering but Han didn’t appear to be heeding his words. Despite Hux’s best effort, Han wriggled free with a particularly violent jerk, loosing his arm and sending his elbow back into Hux’s eye.

Out of nowhere, Kylo came charging in, twisting his father’s arm behind his back, and pushing him towards the swing door that led into the kitchen. Phasma materialized next to the shorter man who had been arguing with Han. She laid a hand on his shoulder and shoved him after Kylo and Han.

“We should do something,” said Poe.

“I think Kylo’s mom is going to handle it,” Rose said as they watched a very angry Sen. Organa stomp into the kitchen as well. 

Rey, who must have stepped outside for a moment, rushed back in, and was hurrying after her fiancé and in-laws as well when Hux’s hand flew out and grabbed her arm. Pulling her close, he bent to whisper against her ear. Rey nodded and gave him a sad smile before the two of them disappeared into the kitchen. 

\--

Rose took a deep breath and knocked on the door with a brassy 311 just above the peephole. She heard the soft pad of bare feet approaching then a long pause before the door inched open. Rose forced her eyes to meet Hux’s instead of gawking; he was only wearing underwear.

“I was just getting into bed,” he said.

She held out the makeshift compress she had fashioned with a cloth napkin. “I brought you ice.”

“I'm fine.”

“As the maid of honor, it would be a dereliction of my duty if I didn’t at least try to prevent the inevitable black eye. Your pride is not allowed to ruin Rey’s wedding photos tomorrow.”

Hux gingerly patted the puffy flesh that was rising along the upper part of his cheek. “Fine,” he said as he took the ice pack and laid it against his already bruising skin. “Thank you,” he added. They stared at each other awkwardly, the ajar door keeping a barrier between them. In his state of undress, he wouldn’t be joining her in the hallway and she didn’t want to have to ask to be invited in.

“What happened with Han and that other guy anyway?” she asked, trying to spark conversation to prolong the moment.

“That was Luke, Sen. Organa’s brother. He and Han normally get along quite well, but apparently Luke accused Han of embarrassing the senator with that disorderly conduct charge. Han is very proud. Doesn’t like to accept it when he’s hurt someone he loves.”

“Why do you think that is?” Rose asked quietly without meeting Hux’s eye.

“You have to be tough when you raise yourself. It’s difficult to admit you’ve hurt someone else when you’re used to only being concerned with whether you’ve been wronged,” he said and then added, “Big day tomorrow. Thank you again for the ice.”

Even now he was still holding himself at a distance. Rose took a step backwards so she was standing in the middle of the hall but kept her eyes trained on his, daring him to look away. She didn’t have a plan, but she knew she needed to disrupt this pattern- of him retreating from her out of misplaced penance. 

Pinching the hem of her dress between her fingers, she slowly began lifting her skirt. 

“Rose,” Hux said testily but she didn’t stop and now the tops of her thighs were on display. “What are you doing?”

“Getting your attention,” she said. The fabric continued to float upwards until her bare cunt was exposed. 

“Put it down,” he growled.

“Why?” Her voice was defiant and a little angry.

“Someone will see you.”

“Why do you care?” 

Hux dropped the compress from his cheek and tossed it back inside his room. “I’m not playing.”

“Neither am I. Why do you care if someone sees me like this?” As if on cue, the sound of the stairwell door a floor below opened and closed, and the rattle of ascending footsteps reached up to them.

Hux’s cheeks and chest were blooming with an angry red. The footsteps were almost to the top. Rose’s heart thundered. She refused to back down. “Why do you care?” she asked pitching her voice upwards but still maintaining its angry edge. 

He lunged forward and grabbed her by the waist pulling her into his room and slamming the door behind them. Pinning her against the closed door, he growled, “Because you’re mine.” 

“And you?” she asked. He was pressed against her; the closeness made her body hum with want. She didn’t know if she would be able to control herself for much longer.

“I’m yours,” he said and licked his lips, “Only yours.” He kissed her then like it would be the last thing he would ever do. His tongue slipped past her lips and his hands tangled in her hair as she wrapped her arms around him. One of his legs slotted between hers. The memory of their first kiss raced from the past to the present. She rocked against him; this time, it was flesh meeting flesh, warm and soft, making her clit flutter.

A knock just on the other side of the door froze them mid kiss. Hux pursed his lips to silently shush her. A second knock rattled, more forceful and drawn out than the first.

“No vacancy,” Hux snapped unable to control himself and Rose bit back a giggle.

“Duty calls, fellow groomsman,” said Phasma, “There was a communication breakdown with the delivery service. Long story short. There are a couple of kegs and several crates of wine laying out on the lawn in front of the reception hall.”

Hux groaned. “Fine. I’ll meet you downstairs in ten.”

“Make it five. I’m not going to be held responsible if some lucky frat boy stumbles onto it,” Phasma said before her heavy footfalls disappeared down the hall towards the stairwell.

With his forehead tipped against Rose’s, Hux sighed, “Sorry,” before moving away and beginning to hastily dress. Rose watched him, smiling as he adjusted his semi-erect cock while pulling on his pants. “This shouldn’t take too long. Do you mind waiting? You’re welcome to spend the night,” he said nervously, staring at his shirt as he buttoned it closed.

“I really shouldn’t.”

“I understand,” he interjected as if he had anticipated the rejection and wanted to move past it quickly.

“I mean I want to stay over but Rey’s bunking with me.”

His face softened and then his lips worked into a devilish grin. “Isn’t that a bit old-fashioned considering everyone at this wedding has probably either walked in on or at least overheard those two fucking?”

“I think it’s sweet.” She smoothed her hands over her dress and picked up the discarded cold compress and placed it on the nightstand. “Promise you’ll ice before bed,” she said.

“I promise.”

Hux, now fully clothed, wrapped her in his arms again and kissed her. Maybe it was the familiarity of watching him dress, or the sense that they’d reached an understanding, but Rose was flooded by a thought she’d had once before- she loved him. It felt good to admit it to herself again. In a way, it wasn’t even about him. It was about accepting and even reveling in the pleasure of the emotion.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the chapel,” Rose said as she slipped out the door.


End file.
